Rise of the Terran Alliance
by EightEqualsEqualsDee
Summary: The Alterans made an improved strain of humanity. The Lanteans taught humanity to embrace science. Now, the Terrans will rise to the stars and wrap the galaxy in a war of a scale never seen before. Crossover of Harry Potter and SG1. Maybe SGA. Seriously AU. Contains elements of other universes but no knowledge of them is required. MAY become a major crossover with something else...
1. Chapter 1: Basic History

Summary: The Alterans made an improved strain of humanity. The Lanteans taught humanity to embrace science. Now, the Terrans will rise to the stars and wrap the galaxy in a war of a scale never seen before. Crossover of Harry Potter and SG1. Maybe SGA. Will ignore SGU plot. Seriously AU. Contains elements of other universes but no knowledge of them is required. Maybe a crossover with something else too (leaving the option open).

Disclaimer: This author does not own Stargate, Harry Potter or any other universe mentioned. This author only owns the story. This author might proceed to smash other people's brainchildren against a metaphorical jagged rock until it is unrecognisable. Please do not be alarmed...

Cover image: The cover image was created by Nikos23a and uploaded to DeviantArt. This image is originally licensed under a (CC BY-ND 3.0) license.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Excerpts from** _ **History and Technology of the Terran Alliance**_

* * *

The Goa'uld occupation of Earth (circa 8,000 BFE)

 _This period was perhaps one of ancient humanity's darkest times. Humanity back then was a very primitive race. When Ra landed in Giza, Egypt, he utilized his advanced technology to quickly establish dominance over the humans and took the mantle of a god. He later, at a yet unknown date, contacted other Goa'uld who, like him, needed a better host. Together, they moved large numbers of humans through a large ring that Ra brought with him. This device, called a Chappa'ai, is said to be able to transport goods and people to another world in the blink of an eye._

* * *

Fall of the Goa'uld on Earth (circa 6,000 BFE)

 _Sometime during this period, the Lanteans returned to Earth through the Goa'uld's Chappa'ai. They witnessed the suffering that humanity had to bear and helped them throw off the Goa'uld- something that would have been impossible to achieve without them. The Lanteans eventually broke up into three groups: one group sought peace and quiet, another sought to aid humanity develop while yet another felt unhappy about the state of affairs in the galaxy. In the end, one group left Earth: the group that wants to fix the problems in the galaxy. The ones seeking something they called 'Ascension' travelled south and were never seen again. This year marked a turning point for Earth as the Lantean teachers educated cultures across the world on numerous subjects such as mathematics and physics, thus laying the foundations for modern society._

* * *

Fall of Earth (year 0)

 _Perhaps humanity has grown too much for the Goa'uld. Perhaps the rate of advancement that humanity had made frightened them. On the year 0, at noon, a fleet of Goa'uld ships approached Earth from orbit and proceeded to lay waste to over 60 percent of Earth's population. The attack was eventually repelled by the automated systems located in an ancient structure of Alteran origin. The destruction of the Goa'uld ships began after they bombarded Antarctica in an attempt to destroy a large group of survivors who had fled there seeking safety. A subsequent scout/invasion mission of Earth by a bewildered Goa'uld was met with the same result; only the drone weapons fired at and destroyed the Goa'uld ships the moment they appeared. No other invasions have happened after that. Following the Goa'uld invasions and the unexpected destruction of their fleet, the remaining nations of the world met and formed a unified government called the 'Terran Alliance'. Earth was renamed to Terra to symbolise the unification of everybody into a single society. The Terran Alliance was governed by pseudo majority vote from all adult citizens, with each party – a group of at least 200 people which can be formed by anyone- possessing the ability to propose changes to government policy. For a week at the beginning of every month, new proposals could be entered, for which each person has the opportunity to vote on whether they support the proposal or not and also to highlight their concerns about them to make others aware. At the end of each month, the 30 highest rated proposals (by yes versus no ratio) are voted upon, with a time limit of the duration of the next month. The system dynamically divides Terran land into 100 sectors, with each sector having approximately equal numbers of people. Each person would then be given information on the proposal, the ramifications of the proposal, the 50 highest rated concerns and then asks everybody to make a vote. The total is counted within each sector and withheld votes are ignored from both sides of the count. If it passes the 70 percent minimal approval rate at the end of the voting period, the sector will send a yes signal to the central controller, otherwise, it will send a no signal. The central controller then calculates the approximate approval rate for the vote based on the numbers of sectors that voted yes or no. If this value is greater than the minimum required, the proposal passes. Within a year of this system being established, the Terran Alliance has become highly militaristic- an understandable response after most of the world was decimated. Changes included compulsory basic military and survival training for all citizens starting during their senior years of high school and continuing (until one passes), mandatory possession of at least one stun capable firearm per household, mandatory possession of at least one armoured (though not necessarily armed) vehicle per household, the construction of the Terran Global Power Grid (to maximise electrical generation efficiency and to provide significant redundancy if needed), mandatory monthly military examinations (to ensure that one stays in shape) and the reintroduction of the death penalty for all prisoners sentenced to life imprisonment (although this was mostly so that there will be less of a burden on suddenly critical resources)._

* * *

Discovery of the Alteran base in Antarctica (1 ATU)

 _After nearly a year of cross referencing the eyewitness reports and searching, the Terran Science Union finally found the launch site for the drones that saved humanity. The site was unpowered when they arrived. Incredible discoveries had been made after engineers connected the site up to the Terran Global Power Grid. When someone sat down in the large chair at the centre of the building, the Terran Alliance gained access to a wide variety of technology and research. The logs within the systems indicated a lost city known as Atlantis and something called the 'Astria Porta'. Contained deep within the structure, several cases of crystals were discovered. When the crystals were interfaced with the building's mainframe, it was discovered that the crystals contained a fragment of the Atlantis database. The attack on Terra had led to a global effort to reverse engineer and improve upon the technology present in the outpost as well as to integrate them into mainstream society and the implementation of a system for planetary defence._

* * *

Consequences (10 ATU)

 _By this time, Terra was already a dying world: the environmental damage sustained by the global bombardment was horrific and for the last 7 years, the consequences were making themselves known. Massive surplus supplies of excess food due to the suddenly reduced population had either run out or spoiled. The plasma bombardment and subsequent collapse of numerous tall, concrete based skyscrapers had thrown huge amounts of dust in the air. The bombardment of settlements near active or dormant volcanoes (causing them to suddenly want to erupt) did not help matters either. Nor did the bombardment of key infrastructure such as nuclear power plants. Global temperatures plummeted as dust and volcanic ash filled the atmosphere. Crops wilted and livestock died. Entire biomes collapsed soon after, as the darkness starved and killed numerous key species of plants and, as a result, animals. Everyone was starving or dehydrated; food and clean water were being rationed. Radiation poisoning was running rampant in all life on Terra. The population by now had dropped to under 30 percent of the original 7 billion. Luckily, a discovery from the Alteran outpost changed everything: the theory behind energy to matter conversion. The first energy to matter converters were extremely inefficient and only used to mass produce food to alleviate hunger. The later models could even re-sequence existing matter into something else entirely instead of creating it using energy, thus saving an enormous amount of power. The potential for the technology was endless. By the end of the year, over 100,000 mass produced (using energy to matter converters) clean-up drones were in service, each equipped with a matter re-sequencer to purge the atmosphere of dust, ash, decaying radioisotopes and nearly a century worth of industrial pollution. In addition to this, a similar number of miniature submersible drones were also launched to clear out the pollution from the oceans and waterways of the world. This process was still incredibly slow despite the number of re-sequencers due to the severely limited power from the drone's RTGs._

* * *

Reconstruction (10 ATU to 1000 ATU)

 _Terra was rebuilt and repopulated during this time. After the matter resequencer drones finally finished cleaning the damage, specialised resequencers were introduced to rapidly build new cities and to restabilise the environment. The Terran Global Power Grid was extended to these previously lifeless continents and began feeding power to the new construction sites, allowing for greater energy to be available and thus speeding up the construction. During this repopulation, many racial and gender borders were dropped, finally establishing the population of Terra as one society. One of the reasons why it took so long to rebuild the world was simply due to all the new discoveries being churned out from the Antarctic base. Every decade there would be a new theory or blueprints for a device that the science teams would finally decrypt and study until they formed an understanding. These are then published and developers find a way to apply these theories. Thus, every ten years or so, a massive overhaul of all population centres would be done to ensure that the people get the latest technology and defence. By the year 980, all the readily usable technology that was acquired from the Outpost had been fully integrated and new technology was being developed based on the scientific theories. Despite their best attempts, however, a section of the information recovered from the Alteran data crystals remained heavily encrypted and inaccessible._

* * *

Genetic engineering (1020 ATU to 1360 ATU)

 _With the stream of advanced technology from the Outpost drying out, the Terran researchers eventually began turning their attention towards other parts of the massive Alteran archive. The most promising thing found was the significant database on genetic engineering. After a long ethical debate that lasted from 1005 to 1020, by 93 percent majority vote, the decision was carried out to begin resequencing the human genome to incorporate aspects of the Alterans'. The first live human trials were conducted in 1060, after almost 40 years of research and germ line testing. The test was a complete success and saw to the elimination of all active and recessive genetic diseases on the test subject, a massively bolstered immune system, greatly improved healing rate, heightened senses, reaction times, intelligence, strength and lifespan. Over the next 300 years, this modification was refined and slowly applied to change the entire population. Genetic engineering, however, did not just stop there. The research into the area continued. The discovery of a several million year old woman encased in ice near the Outpost introduced humanity to a new biological weapon and a potential Alteran. The bioweapon was easily cured using the improved medical knowledge in the newer Lantean database from Atlantis, however, the woman, who was named Aiyana by Terran scientists, appears to have lost her memory. Despite this, her genetics, when tested against current Terran standards, is found to be superior._

* * *

Psionic abilities (1360 ATU to 1500 ATU)

 _After 10 years of careful study and animal testing, another serum was made that would alter a Terran's already enhanced physiology to include the remarkable 'Touch-healing' and weak 'telepathy' abilities that the Alteran woman possessed. Following the success of the previous serum, the vote to apply this serum was met with an almost unanimous vote in favour. This serum was used until 1500 ATU, when an intriguing development occurred…_

* * *

Mutation (1500 ATU)

 _The first mutation related to psionics was reported this day. The mutation in the primary psionics gene, 'PSI-A', gave rise to a new age for psionics. This new gene allows for significantly less specialised abilities. The abilities now included mid-level semi-autonomous telepathy, close range healing, low-level telekinesis (with a maximum strength of around half when compared to physically shifting the object), low-level physical augmentation and even the beginning of basic offensive psionic abilities. The science division tore into the blood samples and within months, came up with two new serums: one to cause the mutation on existing psionically enabled people and another to grant the new, 'flexible' psionics to ones without pre-existing psionic abilities._

* * *

Hive mind mutation engineering (1500 ATU to 1800 ATU)

 _With 30 years of extensive animal testing, Terran biological science teams managed to artificially induce a new, even more beneficial psionics gene, named 'PSI-A-b', and the psionic support gene, 'PSI-B', which greatly enhances the main psionics gene. These genes gave rise to even more versatility, with a massive boost in power. These genes, when used together, gave rise to a high-level semi-autonomous telepathy, high-level psionic healing for targets up to 40 metres away, high-level telekinesis, high-level physical augmentation, mid-level offensive abilities and basic defensive abilities. The first human tests conducted revealed a unique phenomenon: when two or more people are within around a kilometre of each other, their minds could form a psionic connection. The range of this connection also seems to increase exponentially depending on how many people are participating in the connection. After a short vote, these genes were also approved for application into the general populace. With the gene in place, the technological voting system of the Terran Alliance was rendered obsolete, with citizens capable of placing their vote directly into the Terran Alliance hive mind. Ideas and thoughts could be made by one individual and then instantly evaluated by the majority of Terra's population and put into action if the outcome is favourable. Crime became simply non-existent as the hive mind covered the entire planet; when a crime was committed, the hive mind would simply shred the offender's mind and examine their motivation and to identify any accomplices. If the outcome is favourable towards the person in question, their mind is reassembled and they are pardoned. If it is not, the hive mind will simply extract any information the person has before deleting their consciousness. With the hive mind active, people could share knowledge within fractions of a second, much like the internet. Unlike the internet however, the hive mind is capable of passing on understanding of the topic too. Each member of the hive mind could also choose to disconnect at any time, and the rest of the network would respect that decision unless the person has committed a crime. In 1760, a technique was discovered in which a user could allocate a portion of his brain specifically to allow the hive mind to use it. By the end of the 1800's, new technology and research projects were being introduced then completed at an astounding rate simply because each individual mind in the hive mind could utilise the allocated portions in other minds as pure, raw processing power and data storage. Group projects could be accelerated by using the psionic link to share ideas and plan with a far greater degree of efficiency and clarity. Despite these advantages, there is a minimum age of 18 required to join the hive mind, put in place after a 13 year old fatally overloaded his mind after connecting to the network._

* * *

Modulated dynamic directed energy weapons and the Neural Interface (1834 ATU)

 _The modulated dynamic directed energy weapon, colloquially called a 'Phaser', based off an old science fiction TV show, 'Star Trek', has been developed by the Terran Weapons Science division due to the sheer versatility that it offers. Years of research and development using supercomputer simulations and the hive mind to assist had finally paid off. For simplicity of design, the first phasers had a series of nine buttons that can each be programmed for a specific effect to be applied upon hitting a target. Default programs included 'stun' and 'kill', however, others could be installed by connecting the phaser to a computer and end entering the specific sequences of energy to distribute. The project then floundered due to the unwieldy nature of the buttons as well as the difficulty to program the weapon to fire specifically what is needed without spending half of eternity changing settings. This was solved by another division of the Terran Science Union, which worked specifically on attempting to link technology to the human mind. The second design of the phaser had no buttons except the trigger. The on-board miniature crystal computer could handle the programming and switching between different firing modes, as directed by what the user wants via the neural interface. This second phaser design was significantly more successful. A follow up third design of phaser was created, which also included a laser-like scanner system capable of detecting and helping the computer to dynamically adjust the beam to counter things such as shields and avoid friendly fire. The miniature reactionless drive on the phaser was capable of allowing it to return to its owner's hands after being disarmed. This drive system, when paired with the capability of detecting the owner's psionic signals, allowed the weapon to move and fire without ever touching the shooter's hands._

* * *

Antimatter and Antimatter reactors (1856 ATU)

 _With the processing power of the Terran hive mind behind the Terran Science Union and the theories and technology from the Antarctic Outpost, the first cold fusion reactor was created. These reactors were based off something that the Lantean scientists called an 'Arcturus reactor'. The power source is only used in a series of rapid pulses at around 1 percent of its original maximum capacity (according to the Lantean notes) and the energy extracted from the universe is mostly used to boost the containment field. This results in significantly less severe fluctuations in physics and thus results in a more predictable particle being produced -antiquarks. These antiparticles then undergoes cold fusion due to the slightly different laws of physics within the reactor core and the containment field redirects all hard radiation towards a group of radiation to energy converters in order to harness this otherwise useless radiation as a source of power. While this reactor is extremely stable, even if breached, it does not produce significant net power; it is the antimatter that it could easily produce that makes this reactor notable. Multiple AMFURs (_ _ **A**_ _nti_ _ **M**_ _atter_ _ **F**_ _actory /_ _ **U**_ _niverse_ _ **R**_ _eactor) are usually paired with a MAMAR (_ _ **M**_ _atter-_ _ **A**_ _ntimatter_ _ **M**_ _utual_ _ **A**_ _nnihilation_ _ **R**_ _eactor), which draws their antimatter fuel directly from the AMFRs, to generate a phenomenal amount of energy. Just 36 AMFURs and a single large MARMAR could have satisfied Terra's energy demands at the year 0 tenfold. As it stands now, multiple of these facilities needed to be constructed in order to fully supply energy to the technologically advanced Terra._

* * *

Terraforming Mars (1860 ATU to 1980 ATU)

 _With the greatly enhanced lifetimes of the population of Terra, immunity to most illnesses and enhanced healing rate, the population had already risen to 24 billion people. This led to a severe shortage of living space despite all of the major cities being comprised almost entirely of massive skyscrapers. An old proposal was once again reviewed. With the ability to travel in space at a maximum of 20 percent of the speed of light using their sub light drives, reaching Mars was no longer a problem. With the technology developed from the Outpost, it was also possible to terraform Mars into a habitable, stable world. By the 1960s, the project was nearing completion, with only the introduction of the final group of organisms required. By the 1980s, the biosphere of Mars had successfully stabilised however, colonisation of Mars has been put on hold due to a war on Terra…_

* * *

First Wizarding War (1960 ATU to 1981 ATU)

 _The terrorist style attacks on groups of people using abilities bearing similarity to psionics were immediately noticed by the hive mind. As one, the Terrans shredded the minds of the aggressors, smashing through vaunted 'impenetrable' Occlumency shields. In this one move, knowledge on the Wizarding world became known to everyone. The motives of the political group known as 'Death Eaters' were dissected and analysed, however, due to a lack of knowledge on the other side, a wait and see approach was adopted, with the hive mind only stopping attacks on Terran citizens. The secrecy wards, unfortunately, could still conceal the location of Wizarding establishments around the world. In any case, 87 percent of the hive mind was satisfied with leaving the Wizarding world to sort out its own 'internal issues'. Of course, this decision was made after it became clear that the wizards were happy in their delusions of superiority and absolutely refused to embrace anything related to the 'muggles', thus essentially neutralizing themselves as a threat. However, the Terrans rightly decided that leaving the Wizarding world without a system to monitor them is foolish so they decided to splice several Wizarding genetic sequences to a number of children and adult volunteers and send them to the Wizarding world to act as spies. Though, without a Wizarding family name, the spies were almost immediately shunned by half and loved by the other half of the Wizarding world. 4 years after the spies were planted, they brought back a theory on how the Wizarding world remained undetected for so long: the wizards mistook the Goa'uld plasma bolts for a muggle attack and hid themselves even deeper, further isolating themselves. When they eventually realised the truth, there was nothing they could do to reconnect the worlds due to both Wizarding stubbornness and the fact that the first genetic modifications on the general Terran population had automatically identified magic as a genetic disorder, thus eliminating it, and with it, the potential for 'muggleborns' to be born. In 1971, agent Lily Evans was sent to spy on the Wizarding world. She finished Hogwarts, reporting back dutifully. She did however, unexpectedly fell in love with a man named James Potter and gave birth to their child, Harry Potter, in 1980. She was murdered in 1981, and no support could be given to her due to the wards on the Potter Estate interfering with her connection to the hive mind. This year, however, marked the end of the First Wizarding War. Harry Potter was then given, by an elderly wizard, to the Dursley family to raise…_

* * *

 **Additional information (Author's notes):** In case you are wondering, year 0 coincides with our current world at year 0. At that time, they are identical to our modern world at the 21st century. This is due to and the Alteran's genetic engineering of humanity to have a greater capacity for learning and self-improvement (though humanity is not aware of this fact) as well as the larger interference by the Lanteans which kick started society.

 **About the years:** BFE = **B** efore the **F** all of **E** arth, ATU = **A** fter **T** erran **U** nification.

 **About the attack:** Ra is not likely to forget where the world with the richest supply of slaves is located. He is bound to check in every now and then. And the Goa'uld always destroys industrialised societies to stop them from becoming a threat.

 **About RTGs:** A radioisotope thermoelectric generator. Additional information could be acquired from the internet as it does exist in real life.

 **About the Antarctic base:** The ZPM has to power the shield that protects the base against damage due to the shifting ice sheets. It is constantly drawing power and which will slowly cause it to approach maximum entropy. The ZPM in this story still has enough charge to fire the drones two times before depleting… Especially since, unlike Jack O'Neill's use in the show, the ancient computer fires them as needed instead of all of them in a huge swarm. The path down to the base is now cleared due to the drones melting a tunnel. The data crystals were contained in the packs that the Lanteans carried back through the gate. Also, in this story, humanity reaches the development to modern society 2000 years earlier. In canon, the ZPM is depleted however, in this story, it still had a tiny amount of charge by the year 0; It still would have depleted by 2000 ATU.

 **About psionics:** PSI comes with a primary gene, which basically governs what it could do. Primary genes are named 'PSI-A- **x** ', with **x** being a version number. PSI also comes with one or more support genes, which could have a variety of effects ranging from increasing the power of abilities dictated by PSI-A genes to granting unique, exceptional abilities which couldn't be passed on with a psionic link.

 **About technology:** The Terrans have some pretty advanced stuff in some areas but not others. This is due to the fragment of the Atlantis database that the Lanteans brought back to Terra being incomplete. Stuff like power generators was based off advanced Lantean science but others, such as hyper drives, is only mentioned in passing and contains nowhere near the information level required to reproduce. The other mid-level stuff is due to the application of Lantean scientific theories or due to a lack of rare elements on Terra such as Naquadah, Trinium, etc. The low end stuff is still far more advanced than the modern, 21st century stuff we enjoy today.

 **About the Wizarding world:** When Earth was bombarded, large populations of magicals died all around the world. The remaining magicals came to the conclusion that only the muggles were capable of accomplishing this feat. Of course, muggleborns from that time were against this thought, knowing full well that the muggle world did not make such an attack. The muggleborns paid for their words in the form of mass lynching, mass Obliviation, magic suppression, prison time and outright government sanctioned execution. With muggleborns who know about the Wizarding world virtually extinct, the Wizarding world isolated itself and refused to accept any more muggleborns. Of course, the occasional affair occurs but marrying a muggle was, by then, illegal in the Wizarding world. Any child born from such a union was either raised as solely a muggle child, as the parent's memory would be wiped, or solely as a Wizarding child, with the muggle parent unaware of the child. When their mistake had finally been recognized by the more progressive members of the Wizarding world, it was too late to do anything as any traces of genetics required to create a Wizarding child has been purged by the initial bout of global genetic engineering and subsequent insertions of those genes were supressed by the rapidly advancing pace of genetic engineering. With no muggleborns to boost their economy (i.e. exploit), force to attend Wizarding school, etc., the Wizarding world saw no need to come out of isolation, thus it continued to develop slowly and unknowing of the world around them…


	2. Chapter 2: First Contact

**Review replies:**

RoyalTwinFangs: Thanks for the offer but I wish to stick with canon characters as much as possible. Ships, however, would come a bit later.

capctr: Thanks. That background took a week of editing before I was happy with uploading. I don't have an area of study yet :D. I just did a bit of reading on those topics because it fascinated me. As for the beta, since this is my first major work, I'd rather get it out there by myself. Tanks for the offer though.

jabberulez: We are likely going to see more of Aiyana. She was always a point that I thought wasn't used enough by MGM. Lots of good story potential wasted. Unless something comes up in the future, I believe that I would use Aiyana again. The Dursleys are actually going to be nice in this story. More on that in the post chapter information.

PappaOldGuy: Thanks! As for the main characters, I would stick to those in canon as much as possible. Most OCs would have fleeting appearances. That being said, the canon characters could be quite OOC as this Earth is set two thousand years ahead technologically and culturally. It also helps that deep down, the Terrans wish for vengeance.

 _To the rest of my reviewers_ : Thanks! It's great to have your support. Remember, any questions that I could answer such as clarifications, etc. Ask them and I will try to answer (If it isn't plot critical).

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: First contact**

* * *

 **Elysium, Mars, 1986 ATU**

It was to be the first mission through the stargate since its uncovering over a thousand years ago. The hive mind pulsed softly in the background. Over the years, the feelings of intense hate towards the Goa'uld have diminished but it never fully subsided –understandable as the new Terran life expectancy was over 1,500 years and many of the close descendants of people who lost family members were still alive. The stargate had been inactive ever since it was first unearthed. Thanks to the information from the Alteran outpost, the Terrans knew of the device's purpose and deliberately avoided activating it sooner in favour of repairing Terra and improving Terran technology to more effectively combat the threat. But now, with Terran technology development slowing, the use of the stargate to travel one of Ra's planets in order to acquire more technology to reverse engineer was becoming an attractive prospect. If a hyper drive system could be secured, the Terrans could expand out of their home system, thus alleviating the increasing population issues and secure Terra against enemy capital ship scale threats.

To achieve such a goal, the terraformed Mars, which was originally assigned for colonisation (and never colonised due to internal issues on Terra), was reassigned to be used specifically for Stargate Command. The Terrans were not ignorant enough to think that just because a threat comes to another planet in the solar system that it can't affect Terra. In that regard, Mars became a full fortress world. Dedicated facilities were constructed to facilitate large military movements both through the stargate and through space.

On one side of the continent, a massive four level complex was constructed for stargate operations. The entire facility was located a kilometre underground. The first, topmost level contained the infantry housing and armouries. The second held research labs, workshops, life support, power generators and just about anything else needed for the base to function. The third held the gate itself, the control room and a space large enough to assemble a small army. The last level held a dedicated garage, with both gate capable aircraft and land based vehicles. Depending on demand, aircraft and vehicles could simply go up the gravity lift to the third level and deploy or the gate could be lowered into the forth level and vehicles deployed directly from the garage. Access to the surface was provided by four massive gravity lift systems.

On the other side of the continent, a massive subspace monitoring station was set up to continuously scan the surrounding space and hyperspace. Surrounding this station was a number of large shipyards, each holding a dozen slips. Every slip is capable of building and maintaining kilometre long capital ship, although they were currently empty. Under each construction slip, an array of 36 AMFURs and a single MAMAR sat, waiting to be called into action to provide the power necessary to slowly fabricate entire ships from pure energy. On yet another side of the continent, another massive manufacturing facility loomed. This matter resequencer factory was powered by 72 AMFURs and two MAMARs and could build handheld weapons in seconds or vehicles in under an hour. This is, of course, without directing energy away from civilian manufacturing. The factory's primary source of raw matter to resequence came from the waste produced by the civilian city. Located in the middle of the continent was Elysium City, a massive city of skyscrapers which contained most of the civilian population of Mars. Each person in the city had at least one direct family member who served in the military. A network of 288 AMFURs and 8 MAMARs provided power to the city.

* * *

 **Stargate Command, Elysium, Mars, 1991 ATU**

Colonel O'Neill of the Terran Air Force stood in front of the ring. His team, consisting of Captain Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson, Major Louis Ferretti and Major Charles Kawalsky, stood a few steps behind him as they watched the inner ring of the stargate rotate.

'You know what to do', O'Neill sent over the hive mind. 'But in case you don't, keep your usage of psionics to a minimal. We don't know if they could detect it. We are to scout the area for potential targets. If we find any, we are to tag it for retrieval. If we find any threats, we are to determine if they could be eliminated. If they could be, we dial the gate and tell the SGC so they can send the Off World Assault teams. '

"Yes, sir!" his team replied aloud as they disconnected themselves from the Terran hive mind.

The gate opened with an explosion of destructive unstable energy which came to a stop a centimetre from O'Neill's nose before being sucked back into the gate with a splash. He fingered his phase rifle and checked his armour once more before General Hammond interrupted him. "SG-1, you have a go. Good luck and Godspeed."

 **Gate room, Unknown planet**

When they emerged from the gate, they were covered with frost and immediately, O'Neill willed the flashlight of his rifle to activate. Instantly responding, the phaser lit up along the front and sides, bathing the surrounding area with a soft white glow. Captain Carter shivered at the frost and said something about the SGC's dialling computer not being fully calibrated yet. Seeing no threats, O'Neill ordered his team to move out.

Making their way out of the massive structure, Doctor Jackson looked back and breathed out in awe at seeing an almost exact replica of the Ancient Egyptian pyramids. Upon seeing no discernible threats, Colonel O'Neill turned towards Captain Carter. "Carter, set up the scanners."

"Yes sir," she replied, easily shrugging off a backpack which would have made a man 2000 years ago collapse under its weight. And so the team kept watch while Carter ran a full perimeter survey with the heavy monitoring equipment. A while later, she reported her findings: "Sir, I have detected installations of some kind approximately 6 and 10 kilometres away. I'm reading human life signs!"

"Human," O'Neill mused aloud. "They must be descendants of the ones that the Goa'uld Ra kidnapped from ancient Earth. Let's go investigate." He looked around once more. "Carter, Ferretti and Kawalsky stay here and secure the area. Jackson, you're with me." With that, he turned around and started walking towards the installation that Carter pointed out, with Jackson following behind.

* * *

 **4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, Terra**

In the basement of the massive skyscraper, Harry Potter was busy practicing his psionics to ready himself for the task of spying on the Wizarding World. It was going to be tough, as his aunt Petunia briefed him about the Wizarding World over 5 years ago, he would be a famed celebrity –something that he hates. He also hated the fact that they were so… Primitive! But he would do it. The Terran hive mind must know the full story from all sides, both pleasant and the stuff that somebody wants to sweep under the rug. Being the Boy-Who-Lived, he would be able to acquire information from many sources that were inaccessible to previous spies.

Harry's psionic shield blocked yet another fireball hurled his way by his three training partners- other Terran kids whom volunteered to help out. He shifted slightly and raised his right arm, a sphere of pure energy materialising with a blue glow. A kinetic shockwave smashed into his shield, too slow to compensate, the energy transferred itself into his body and sent him flying backwards, landing on the floor with a thump. Doggedly refusing to give up, he focused once again and stabilised the ball of energy he held, which was threatening to explode due to the disruption of his concentration. Spotting a beam of crimson energy heading his way, he quickly rolled out of the way and unleashed his own psionic attack towards the offender. He watched his psionic lightning hurl across the distance in a split-second… Then cursed as it crashed into the girl's psionic shield, shattering into a thousand tendrils of energy which skittered harmlessly across the shield's surface before dissipating. He paid for his inattentiveness, as the other two kids took the opportunity to blast him from behind as he watched his attack fail. He flew forward, engulfed in psionic flames after he took a fireball and shockwave in quick succession. He crashed into the girl's psionic shield; a rock solid surface meeting a considerably less solid face. With a crunch, Harry's nose broke and he slid to the ground. A second later, he was hit by a blast of lightning and yet another shockwave, finally losing consciousness.

Harry woke up in the basement, feeling refreshed. He had a slight tingling sensation in his body, indicating the use of healing psionics. He looked around, finding the faces of his partners.

"You did well today," his cousin, Dudley Dursley remarked. The girl, Hermione Granger, another spy-in-training, nodded with a smile. The other, older boy, whose name he did not know, grinned smugly.

Harry sighed. "Still lost though," he muttered.

"It was three against one!" Hermione huffed. "I'm not surprised you lost. But you did last a lot longer than the previous time."

"Again!" Harry demanded, determined to win at least one round by the end of the day.

"You're on," the-one-whose-name-he-did-not-know replied.

And so it began again, another 3 versus 1 battle.

* * *

 **Desert, Mine for element 'Naquadah', Unknown planet**

Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill and Daniel Jackson observed the people toiling away in the Naquadah mine in front of them from the cover of the dune they were hiding behind.

"Well," Daniel muttered. "Not sure why they're mining Naquadah. It's doubtful that they're advanced enough to use it."

"So, Goa'uld?" Jack asked.

"Probably"

Suddenly, somebody spotted them and shouted out, attracting the attention of everybody working in the mine. With a sigh, Jack and Daniel stood up and walked out to meet them.

"Well, you're up," Jack told Daniel.

"What? Why me?"

"You're a linguist!" Jack replied exasperatedly. "I don't spend all my spare time downloading ancient languages from the hive mind!"

"Downloading languages?! There's a lot more to archaeology than that! I don't spend all my time downloading!"

By now, the natives had already gathered and were looking at the two strangers, flummoxed. Daniel stepped forward and attempted a greeting.

"Uh… Hi," he said. "We are-"

Daniel was interrupted as the man in front of him started shouting something and suddenly, everybody fell to their knees and kowtowed.

"What did you say to them?" O'Neill inquired, even though he was well within hearing range.

"I didn't say anything, I swear!"

O'Neill stepped forward and pulled a particularly daring kid to his feet after reassuring him that he wasn't going to be hurt. As soon as O'Neill released him, he turned and ran, shouting something along the way.

"Right, I've had it. These people are obviously not advanced enough to detect psionics and honestly, this planet is pretty much barren except for the…settlements. Daniel, I want you to use your psionics and learn their language. Let's form a local psionic network."

Daniel rolled his eyes and formed a psionic link between the team. Knowledge instantly began flowing between the members. Next, Daniel subtly sent a telepathic probe into the minds of the natives, quickly finding and downloading their language.

'You don't spend your time downloading languages? Wasn't that what you said?' Daniel could feel O'Neill's amusement flow through the link and stifled the urge to groan and continued downloading information from the Abydonians' minds, all without being noticed. When Kasuf arrived, the entire team could now speak flawless Abydonian, which was really the Goa'uld language. They also learned that the world belonged to Ra. A sinister smirk had begun to develop on the team's lips. What better target than the one which got Terra into all this trouble in the first place? After a brief exchange, Daniel and Jack decided to follow the Abydonians back to their city.

* * *

 **Unit 666, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, Terra**

A thoroughly battered Harry Potter stumbled into the living room of his family's apartment and collapsed on the couch with a mighty sigh.

"Tough day?" his aunt, Petunia Dursley nee Evans, asked.

"Very," Harry muttered.

The door slid open once again, and an exhausted Dudley made his way inside. He walked up to a small box recessed in the kitchen wall. He placed his hands on a small pad and it lit up, accepting his biometric and psionic identification. With that done, a neural interface activated and Dudley requested a can of soft drink via it. A muffled flash of light occurred from within the box before the front of it vanished, revealing the sweet beverage in all its bubbly goodness. Dudley reached in and grabbed the drink before moving to join Harry on the couch. As he walked away, the pane of Plastisteel reappeared; once again covering the opening to the box. The complex systems within again went into standby mode to await its next user.

"He did very well today, mum," Dudley praised. "He managed to win a third of the 3 versus 1 exercises we had."

"Really? That's very good, Harry! Your mother would've been so proud of you!"

Harry gave a tired smile and went to the kitchen. With another flash of light, he came back with a cup of protein shake. He had just finished flopping down on the couch when an owl flew through the window, carrying an envelope. Grimacing, Harry pulled off the bundle and the owl flew back out into the night sky. Moments later, a brilliant red beam of energy from the building's automated phaser point defence lanced out, neatly spearing the owl, having mistaken the minor - almost unnoticeable except to the most advanced Terran sensor systems - electrical disruption caused by the owl's slightly faulty destination seeking spell as an attack.

Harry grinned. _This is going to be fun._ He threw the parchment into the molecular disintegration bin and watched it as it broke into trillions of specks of dust as it passed through the energy field. _Let the siege begin._ Mere hours later, thousands of owl based scanning spells began converging on Harry's location. The building's automated systems interpreted it as somebody being targeted for an attack and initiated siege protocols. Energy shields flared to life on the walls, Plastiglass windows closed and high strength selective blockage force fields activated over both doors and windows. Weapon systems hummed as they charged up to full power, ready to blast anything that intrudes on the building. Another hour later, the second owl was fried… And the onslaught began.

* * *

 **City, Abydos**

Jack and Daniel had just arrived at the city of Abydos when Carter relayed some concerning information.

'A large unidentified object has entered the atmosphere.'

'What shall we do, sir?' Kawalsky asked.

'Keep tracking it,' O'Neill answered. 'If it starts to land, seek shelter and prepare for a possible fight. I have a feeling that this is Ra.'

A jumble of messages, images and slight hints of emotions flooded over their team psionic network, exchanging information in milliseconds. Outside of the network, Jack and Daniel kept walking as though nothing was wrong, never even pausing in their stride. They made it to the city and were talking to the Abydonian leader when suddenly, a horn sounded. The Abydonians began rushing to lock down the city. O'Neill, concerned, formed a psionic link to Kasuf and scanned his thoughts, finding out about the approaching sandstorm. Jack and Daniel decided to stay until the sandstorm was over, even though they knew that it was being caused by the ship that was leisurely cruising through the atmosphere at low altitude. Sometime during the night, Daniel somehow managed to get himself gifted a woman. He tried to tell the Abydonians that it was all a misunderstanding but, upon seeing the looks of fear, he hastily withdrew to converse with his new wife, Sha'uri.

A bit later, the ship began to approach the pyramid to land. The half of the team near the pyramid withdrew to dial the stargate and warn the SGC.

 **Desert, Pyramid that contains the gate, Abydos**

Carter, Kawalsky and Ferretti sensed the ambush long before it occurred. Ra's warriors were skilled but were no match for the psionic senses of the three Terrans which could pinpoint any sentient life sign within a 200 metre radius. This was only amplified by the fact that their sealed armour suits had sophisticated sensor systems are capable of scanning for radiation across all known frequencies in the electromagnetic spectrum and could detect things around corners by calculating the scatter pattern of the electromagnetic radiation. Not to mention that their mental links made it possible to share information nearly instantaneously. And so, when the warriors jumped out, expecting to see a weak human that was outflanked, they found themselves staring into the softly glowing barrel of a phaser rifle, nanoseconds before a red thermal deliverance ray shot out and ended their existence. The team searched the bodies and found the eye of Ra tattooed on the enemy soldier's shoulder.

'Alright, it's Ra. Let's send for the backup,' Carter sent over the psionic link. She hit the keys on the DHD for Terra, as mentioned on the Alteran star map. She could only hope that it works as none of the other addresses contained in that database worked. _Point of origin… Uh oh… Oh well. Only 36 combinations to try._

The first try ended with a whirring that died out.

So did the second.

And the third...

* * *

 **Unit 666, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, Terra**

Back at Privet Drive, Harry was laughing as he watched the owls of the Wizarding world try and fail to enter his apartment. As they approached, the phasers spat hundreds of searing red phaser bolts, each set high enough to vaporize flesh and melt bones. The owls didn't stand a chance. Any that made it through the defensive fire would simply fail to find any large enough space to deliver the letter. Unfortunately for them, they were also bound by magic to deliver the letter, which meant that they couldn't escape. The times that they do try to launch the letter, it would simply bounce off a barrier mere centimetres from the building's surface, lighting the point of contact a dim white for a second before fading. Dudley had joined his cousin in mocking the birds after watching them get torn apart for all of five seconds. Even Petunia had a smile on her face as she watched her two charges. After those initial five seconds, the surviving owls hastily pulled away and circled the building, just out of the programmed range of the weapons. The owls resorted to simply bombard the skyscraper at range, dropping the letter before flying away.

In fact, thanks to Petunia's link to the hive mind, Terrans everywhere were grinning at the sheer absurdity of the Wizarding world. _There's_ _nothing more subtle than the bombardment of an apartment building located in a whole suburb full of similar buildings with thousands of owl delivered letters. In broad daylight. And they call themselves a secret society that upholds their vaunted 'Statute of Secrecy'_.

After a week of this nonsense, the volume of letters decreased significantly. It seemed as though they were running out of owls willing to deliver. The day after, the people of Terra watched in interest as a giant man lumbered down the perfectly smooth street. The building's automated siege defences had dropped its high alert status due to a significant reduction in the number of attacks. Now, it won't fry anything unauthorised that comes within a hundred metres.

The man ambled up to the main entrance and looked at the call device for the apartment, perplexed. He had no idea how these things worked. His eyes slid over a black, glossy panel with the word 'Doorbell' engraved along the top. A Terran would instantly say this was a neural interface. But the man was no Terran, so, seeing no way to gain entrance, he proceeded to try to knock down the double doors. Unfortunately for him, they were not plastic or aluminium, like he originally believed, but high grade Plastisteel designed to withstand firepower from the latest Terran tanks… All without the force field to reinforce it. So, when he shoulder charged the door, he rammed into the unyielding hardness of both a force field and the Plastisteel doors underneath. With a crunch, his shoulder bones simply shattered and he screamed in agony. To make matters worse for him, the automated defences correctly recognized an attack and let fly with phaser bolts set to stun. In moments, the man was out cold. The Terrans watching shook their heads, amused. One particularly kind soul healed him with a burst of psionic healing before going off to continue his duties. When the giant man awoke, he fled the scene, stun bolts pelting the ground around him –deliberately set to miss, of course.

* * *

 **Desert, Pyramid that contains the gate, Abydos**

After 20 attempts, Carter finally managed to establish a connection to the SGC.

'SGC, this is SG-1,' she sent psionically.

'SG-1, this is Hammond. Go on.'

Kawalsky jumped in. 'General, Ra's spaceship has landed on this pyramid. There is some kind of matter energy transport in here. The residual energy seems quite similar to an Alteran ring platform.'

'SG-1, we are going to send the OWA teams 1, 2, 3 and 4 to help you secure that ship. In the meantime, look for something to turn on those rings.'

'Yes, sir.'

It didn't take long to find the jewel like device on the severed arm of one of Ra's warriors.

 **Ra's ship, Pyramid that contains the gate, Abydos**

Ra was becoming impatient. The forward team that he sent wasn't responding to his calls.

" **Why,"** he hissed in his resonating, Goa'uld voice. **"Have they not reported in yet? Go find out!"**

"I will check on them myself!" his human first prime pledged before moving over to the ring transport.

As he was positioning himself inside the ring platform, it activated. Ra did not notice anything wrong as he wasn't paying too much attention. Something he would pay for soon because the rings deposited a group of Terrans in full combat armour and phaser rifles. Ra's eyes widened as he watched his honour guard being mercilessly slaughtered by a bright green light from the Terran's rifles. Each beam seemed to do nothing for a split second before the target simply fell apart in octillions of invisible, atom sized pieces. His guard's weapons also proved ineffective because whenever a plasma bolt hits, it simply dispersed itself on a translucent bubble of energy. With a wave of his hand, Ra's child servants rushed in front of him to shield him. The Terrans didn't care. Seamlessly switching their phasers to stun, they also gunned down the children. Faced with no choice but to surrender as his hand device was in the adjacent room, Ra raised his hands.

The rings engaged again, depositing the second Off-World Assault team into the ship, where they immediately began moving to secure the ship, leaving OWA 1 to guard Ra. The next time the rings engaged, OWA 3 arrived and also moved to help secure the ship. To their dismay, two atmospheric fighter craft shot out of the ship.

'SG-1, it seems as though Ra managed to get off some sort of silent alarm. Two aircraft are heading towards the city. We cannot intercept in time,' the leader of OWA 1, Colonel Albert Reynolds, sent over the psionic network.

'Acknowledged,' O'Neill, who was still in the city with Daniel, replied.

 **City, Abydos**

Jack and Daniel quickly climbed onto one of the walkways over the large doors protecting Abydos city. Just then, an alarm rang out and the Abydonians began panicking. One of the kids, Skaara, tried to pull O'Neill down but he easily brushed the kid off. Sha'uri attempted to do the same with Daniel but he firmly stood his ground. With both their idols just standing still, Sha'uri and Skaara watched with increasing dread as the black forms of the Udajeet variant Death Gliders closed the distance.

Both Daniel and Jack raised their phasers and, with a mental command, raised the fire settings up to achieve maximum destructive power. O'Neill pulled the trigger. Daniel followed a second after. The Glider pilots fired multiple times too. The brilliant white packet fired from the phasers each contained approximately 0.02 grams of antimatter straight from the weapon's antimatter battery and had a jacket of energy sheathing them to prevent premature detonation. Each of the 7 Death Glider plasma bolts contained enough energy to explode like an old fashioned block of C4. Of course most of this energy won't simply dissipate in the atmosphere; rather, it will expend itself punching through armour and the remainder will detonate inside the body of the victim.

Of course, the phasers' shot hit first, the weapons having been designed for maximum practicality instead of fear mongering. Upon impact, the energy sheath around the antimatter dispersed, allowing it to meet and annihilate an equivalent amount of matter. The reaction detonated with the force of a ton of old fashioned TNT. Both gliders vanished in a flash of light, scattering tiny chunks of irradiated debris to the clouds. Then, the far slower, orange plasma bolts from the aircraft designed to cause terror arrived. The first two were way off target, exploding near the base of the city. The next two hit the walls and blew massive chunks off it. Jack and Daniel both raised psionic shields just in case. The next shot flew into the city and exploded somewhere inside. The one after that hit Jack's psionic shield head on. As the bolt touched the shield, it visibly deformed as the magnetic container broke. The previously near transparent barrier of energy flared blue under the strain and the truncated icosahedron which makes up the shield's superstructure became visible. As the plasma bolt continued to press into the shield, Jack grit his teeth, bracing himself and pouring yet more power and concentration to maintain the shield. A single slip could be fatal. Eventually, the bolt was completely absorbed and Jack let the shield drop.

Daniel wasn't so lucky. He did not possess the same level of training as a full military member of the program. As such, when the 7th plasma bolt hit his shield, his concentration waned during the most important stage. For a split second, his shield developed structural weaknesses as the plasma pushed against it. That split second was enough. The plasma blasted its way through, completely shattering the shield and discharging the remaining energy into Daniel's armour. But even that has a limit… And aircraft scale plasma bolts are too much for it. The weak personal shield flared white and breached. The plasma continued on to the underlying Plastisteel plates. Blasting its way through a centimetre worth of Plastisteel, it burrowed its way into Daniel's flesh with all of its remaining 4 percent energy. Still, it was enough to penetrate flesh and shatter bones. Lethal if the target wasn't a Terran. Being genetically modified had its advantages. The shot was stopped by his superior constitution before it became lethal. Daniel fought through the pain and used psionic healing on himself, further shocking the two Abydonians as they watched the torn flesh seal itself with a green/blue glow.

* * *

 **City, Abydos, 2 hours later**

"People of Abydos!" Jack O'Neill addressed the crowd. "Today, I bring you your false god, bound in chains, destined to spend eternity in a Terran torture chamber!"

As he said this, OWA 1 dragged a flailing Ra in front of the platform.

" **You will all pay for this! I will ensure it!"** Ra screamed in his Goa'uld voice.

"No, Ra," Jack leaned down. "It's you who is going to pay for everything you did to Terra."

Perhaps it was the way Jack said it… Or the way that he grinned darkly. Ra shuddered as he failed to supress his fear. The Abydonians cheered, thankful to finally be rid of the false god Ra.

 **Ra's ship, pyramid that contains the gate, Abydos**

Probing Ra's mind, Jack discovered, much to his annoyance, the Naquadah based authentication system for the ship's controls.

"You will fly this ship to Terra," Jack commanded.

" **I know no Terra,"** Ra replied, sneering.

"You might know it by a different name."

" **And what might that be?"**

"Tau'ri."

Ra froze. _Oh crap._ He finally realised how screwed he was. A moment later, he felt the unrelenting force of the minds of the four OWA teams and SG-1 shove down his free will, forcefully taking control of his body. He couldn't stop the 25 telepathic humans from mind controlling him. With neither his host's body nor his own parasitic body responding to his frantic commands, he was forced to watch as he unwillingly piloted the ship back to Terra, delivering the technology that the Terrans need to wage a galactic war.

* * *

 **4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, Terra**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, frowned as he examined the panel set into the wall of the muggle building. It had 'Doorbell' etched along the top but he couldn't understand how to contact Harry's apartment through it. Shaking his head, he drew his wand and cast an unlocking charm on the doors to the apartment. The charm hit the force field over the door and dissipated. Immediately, the building's automated defences responded, bright blue stun bolts shooting from the phaser emitters. Hurriedly, the headmaster raised a magical shield. The first bolt hit the shield. The shield flared a dull blue as the energy of the shot dispersed. Immediately, the building's phaser array adjusted the output frequency to maximise damage to the shield. The next bolt to hit caused massive warping of the shield, with only the power of the Elder Wand preventing collapse.

The headmaster dropped the shield and dodged the next shot, causing the predictive targeting and bracketing fire programs to activate. The phaser arrays adjusted their fire to maximum dispersal. Volley after volley of stun blasts, fired from the phasers like shotguns rained down upon the rapidly weaving headmaster. But the computers never made a mistake and soon, a pattern in Dumbledore's movements was recognised. The next volley fired. Dumbledore moved right into its path. He went down like a sack of bricks.

The Terrans watching once again laughed. _Wizards! Even the 'wisest' of them can't even figure out a doorbell._

Harry eventually took pity on them and went out to meet the old woman who was sent to fetch him. Of course, they were easily recognisable. Their fashion was, after all, 2500 years outdated.

* * *

 **Additional information (Author's notes):**

 **Terrans knowing this was Ra's planet -** The Terrans deduced this as they have the translation of the cartouche, which said the Stargate, which was "sealed and buried for all time", belonged to Ra.

 **4 Privet Drive is a skyscraper –** Terra is a planet suffering from severe overpopulation. To preserve the natural environment as much as possible, the Terrans need to house over 24 billion people in as little space as possible. This means skyscrapers. With a few special exceptions, most Terran residential structures are skyscrapers.

 **Dursleys being nice** – Remember that Terra is a near utopian world now. A highly militaristic society bent on vengeance but from a civil standpoint, near utopian nonetheless. That means that racial, gender, etc. inequality does not exist. Parents do not teach their children to hurt others because of this. The hive mind crushes major and most minor crime, and indoctrinating hatred of a fellow Terran into children is a major crime. Once crime stopped being taught to others and true equality reached, there were much less hive mind related executions/punishments. Therefore, the Dursleys themselves are accepting of Harry even though he is of magical parentage. Not that it matters much as, in this story, muggleborns are supplied purely by the Terran Alliance via genetic engineering.

 **Further psionics –** Psionic range increases exponentially with the number of links in the network. Daniel could form a link with Colonel O'Neill, thus extending the range to a degree that they could simply shoot a message to the rest of the team and hope they get it. When Carter, Kawalsky and Ferretti receive the message, they will form their own network. Any overlap between the two radii will merge the two networks into one, much larger network.

 **Plastisteel** – Plastisteel is an alloy of an Alteran plastic polymer and steel. The Alteran polymer could bond with the steel at a molecular level, thus acting almost as extremely durable microscopic joints on the steel. The Plastisteel maintains the elasticity and plasticity of a plastic whilst becoming almost as hard as steel. The end material has a fantastic hardness and toughness.

 **Plastiglass** \- Same as Plastisteel except with glass. It is weaker than Plastisteel due to inferior secondary constituent but still many times better than normal glass.

S **elective blockage Force Field** – A force field that could choose whether to let something through or not. Usually governed by a computer system, it is capable of instantaneously raising or dropping the force field at any area, thus allowing somebody permitted to pass through but not a single molecule more.

 **Ra doesn't have Jaffa** – Ra truly does not have Jaffa with him in the stargate movie. No symbiote pouch, no tattoo on the forehead, incomplete armour… I honestly believe Ra has some kind of fetish for humans and uses them in place of Jaffa for his honour guard.

 _ **This chapter was last corrected and updated 5/09/16 (dd/mm/yy).**_


	3. Chapter 3: Preperation

**Review responses:**

Royal Twin Fangs **:** Firstly, yes, the skyscrapers are sort of like that. However, there is no currency in the Terran Alliance. Everybody does what they want to do for their own enjoyment, as long as it doesn't break any laws. Any expertise they need is simply downloaded from the hive mind. The only thing people could be forced to do is maintenance on the power generators if there are not enough volunteers. Secondly, yes, the Goa'uld will definitely set their sights on some Terran hosts if they find out about their physiology (and survive). Thirdly, Ra might have had the most advanced technology but this is certainly not the case on this ship. This thing is old. Ra used it to first invade Earth 10,000 years ago. There's a limit to how much something could be upgraded before replacing it entirely is more economically viable.

Guest **:** I agree that the writers of the film probably had no intention of continuing it initially. However, I don't agree with you on the fact that Ra is simply an alien in disguise. If it were the case, why was he a "dying traveller" who was "like a parasite looking for a host"? How does taking on the outer look of the human subject change the fact that he is dying? This was mentioned in the movie and is a plot hole. I have to agree with the explanations in the Stargate RPG: that Ra's alien face was simply a representation of his previous host: an Asgard. And calling the writers subpar? I absolutely don't agree. If they were so bad, Stargate wouldn't have made it through the first episode. And you know? One of the writers for the movie also wrote some of the TV episodes.

grayiron **:** I would probably do it sort of episode by episode but it would also contain many original scenes. This story does, after all, assume that a lot of knowledge from Harry Potter and Stargate canon is already known.

NarutoSpardaUzumaki **:** O'Neill's kid might not have died but remember that Terran memories are VERY long lived. All these feelings are constantly rattling aorund in the hive mind and every Terran at least feels some degree of hatred towards the Goa'uld.

To those that disagreed with the slaughter of owls:

They didn't all die. Just a hundred or so. In any case, it was intended as a glimpse into the dark side of Terran society. The hardships they suffered has affected them as a society and they have become somewhat callous to life that isn't an ally to the Terrans. The owls would normally be protected to sustain Terra's environment however, these owls were considered hostile combatants because they participated in an attack on a Terran building. That makes them fair game in the Terran's minds: _if the wizards want to send what they breed on an attack, why shouldn't we shoot them down?_ In any case, the owls do not contribute to helping Terra's environment because they were bred by wizards and used by wizards. They are mostly fed by wizards too. The environment did not suffer from their demise therefore, the Terrans saw no reason not to shoot them down. Do note that the Terran society seems like a utopia to everyone that allies with Terra. It however, is not perfect and the Terrans are perfectly willing to commit a number of atrocities if they have to. This fic will almost be like the XSGCOM series, where nukes will be tossed around like candy and single sided slaughter and torture frightfully common.

 **Disclaimer:** Refer to Chapter 1

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Preparation**

* * *

 **Orbit, Mars, 1991 ATU (First contact +1 week)**

A purple/blue cloud of energy appeared, ripping through the fabric of space. Moments later, a massive pyramid shot out of the tear which closed behind it. The OWA teams and SG-1 were glad to finally be home. The local network of minds on the Cheops class ship merged once again with the main Terran hive mind. Mission reports from each member of the Abydos teams were received by the hive mind, analysed and new orders were sent back.

'Land the ship on the first slip of shipyard one,' Jack mentally commanded the Goa'uld, whilst sending the relevant information.

Outwardly, it hastened to obey. Inwardly, it began panicking as it realised that its usefulness was nearing the end. Its fear of death suddenly became very real.

* * *

 **King's Cross transport station, London**

The Dursleys and their nephew, Harry Potter, stood in front of the muggle entrance to platform 9 and 3/4, unimpressed. Harry scoffed at it. A _fter all, who doesn't want to run at a brick wall?_

"You have everything with you, Harry?" Petunia asked for the third time.

"Yes Auntie," he replied, rolling his eyes.

"Let's go then," Vernon grunted.

One by one, they walked through the barrier, coming to a stop in front of the steam train, the _Hogwarts Express_. Harry snorted as he saw the typical archaic traditions of wizards once again. Of course, the entire train was stolen from the muggles. _But hey, they're wizards. Why ask when you can steal? Not that it matters much by now._ It was obvious that the wizards simply stuck their heads further and further into a metaphorical mound of sand as they isolated themselves from the rest of the world. If they had even bothered to walk out into the Terran side of the station in the last thousand years, they would have noticed that steam trains were a thing that could be found in an ancient history book. Terran mass transport these days came either as a self-beaming platform or a phase shift train.

After saying goodbye to his family, Harry boarded the train and walked down the very small corridor until he found an empty compartment. Stashing his trunk, Harry leaned back into the cushions and decided to take a nap.

* * *

 **Hive mind, Decentralised, Sol system**

Billions of thoughts and memories were exchanged in an instant. Conversations started and ended in split seconds. In a part of this network, a particular conversation was taking place and garnering attention.

'We opened the gate. Soon, they will come for us,' a thought/voice floated by.

'No, we have some time. There were no survivors who could possibly know where we came from,' another voice replied.

'We must prepare,' a third voice broke in. 'They will be here sooner or later. It's time to prepare for war. Execute Operation Extinction.'

'Must we really kill them all?' a forth voice asked. 'It feels a bit like genocide.'

'Yes!' the first three voices echoed. 'The Goa'uld deserves no better. They enslave those they can and destroy all others. We, as a society, spent the last 2000 years preparing for this. We must follow through. They must pay for the atrocities they committed on the galaxy.'

And so went the conversation, with more and more minds joining in exponentially. Soon, a consensus was reached. All Goa'uld must die. The conversation shifted to the means to accomplish this.

'We'll build ships and crush them all!' A particularly belligerent voice exclaimed.

'This is a delicate situation. We must not rush into things blindly,' a more even voice rebuffed.

'I agree. We must not bite off more than we could chew," another voice said.

'Indeed. We must interrogate this Ra. He calls himself the _Supreme System Lord_ so he should know at least something about the Goa'uld's strength,' the second voice reasoned.

'We must also seek allies so that we have a safety net in case we fail.'

The talks continued, eventually turning into a debate about the technology on Ra's ship. This one went rather quickly compared to the last two.

'What should we do about the technology on the Goa'uld's ship?'

'Rip it apart and study it.'

'It's at least 4000 years out of date!'

'Yeah, it's pretty annoying that Ra only visits his inner planets with his old luxury cruiser.'

'If we can find out how it works, we can figure out ways to improve it.'

'What about resources? This…Naquadah…seems to be used extensively.'

'We could just mine it from Abydos or salvage from this ship. A lot of it is a waste of Naquadah. I get the reason why Naquadah is used in the outer hull but why would you ever use Naquadah to build the doors, floors and non-structurally critical walls of the ship? And what is this nonsense about gold?'

'It appears to be decorative and recounts the feats achieved by the Goa'uld.'

'What a waste. Weighing down a warship with useless gaudiness will just make it a less mobile target. Less effective.'

'We will not use Goa'uld ship designs. Rather, we will make our own.'

'We should wait until our scientists finish reverse engineering the enemy ship before designing our own. It's only smart to have each part designed to work with the others rather than retrofit our fleet each time something new is made.'

'Maybe we should make modular ships? The shields will be taking the damage anyway so structural integrity is less of an issue.'

'I like this idea. We should design some kind of universal connector. It must be strong, versatile and future-proof. A difficult combination… Perhaps we should simply have modular internal components that could lock themselves in pre-set connection points?'

'That could work.'

'I agree.'

'What about in the meantime while we are designing things? If we are attacked, how do we defend ourselves? The Antarctic Outpost only covers the space around Terra. How do we defend Mars?'

'We must design a stationary, ground based weapon system. In the meantime, we need something else.'

'Maybe a missile?'

'Missile?'

'Yes, we know the AMFURs create antimatter. How about we use that to build a small missile?'

'You wish to make a missile entirely out of antimatter? How will you accomplish this?'

'As we know, energy is neither matter nor antimatter. As we also know, our matter resequencers use energy to reshape and modify matter; change the number of components an atom has. We could simply modify a matter resequencer to use our antimatter reserves to build them. It just needs a bit of extra programming.'

'An interesting idea. We could also use them in the future too; they won't be too obsolete and even if they were, we could just chuck them into the MAMARs.'

'Let's get to work.'

After a while, the conversation shifted to the Wizarding World.

'What do we do with these bigots?' A voice asked.

'We should kill them all and remove this problem before it gets any bigger!' Another answered.

'Don't they count as Terrans too? I mean they have been around for about as long as we have.'

'They do not. They never signed the original Terran Alliance charter and never helped us in our time of need from before we got our Energy to Matter Converters.'

'I agree. They are not Terrans. They are our enemy. Their laws allow their citizens to attack us freely. They even let all those Death Eaters off the hook with a slap on the wrist. They are liable to attack us again at any time. The only reason they don't is because they never came back with their minds intact.' A third voice added.

'We are not at war yet but that might change depending on what they do in the coming years.' Said a fourth.

'I suggest we change the operating orders of our latest batch of spies a bit.' The first stated, sensing a lost battle and attempting to save as many of the wizards as possible.

'What changes are you suggesting?' The third inquired.

'We could have the boy-who-lived, Agent Potter, bring along our technology and subtly demonstrate its superiority. We could potentially turn a part of the Wizarding world to our side.'

'And then? If this works –and that's a big if, half of the Wizarding World will freak out and think their saviour is turning dark whilst the remaining, darker half will see us a threat and start attacking muggleborns again.' The second voice said.

'Don't be such a cynic.'

'You're too optimistic. It'll never work.'

'Defeatist.'

'You're naïve. They don't think like Terrans. They're pretty much barbarians!'

'You just don't want to admit I'm right.'

'You're wrong.'

'Right.'

'Wrong.'

'Right.'

'Wrong.'

'GUYS!' A thousand voices broke in. 'It can't hurt to try. Even if they go ballistic on us, they can't really hurt us.'

'If it does come to a war, will we exterminate them?' The second voice asked.

'If we must.'

'Good.'

And just like that, the meeting between a few billion minds adjourned, the entire thing taking only a minute.

* * *

 **Harry's compartment, Hogwarts Express, En route to Hogsmeade, Terra**

Harry was roused from his sleep when he detected the psionic message addressed to him. Frowning, he listened. A voice rang out in his mind, as clear as if the owner of it was standing in front of him.

' _Harry Potter, your mission objectives have been changed. You're hereby allowed and encouraged to use Terran technology during your stay at Hogwarts. Your objective is no longer to spy on the Wizarding world. Rather, you will enlighten the wizards to the power and opportunities we hold and to try to lift them out of their isolationist ways. Remember, you do not need all of them. Only go for the ones who are open minded. Good luck.'_

Harry grinned. _This is about to get very interesting._ He pulled down his trunk and reached inside, grabbing his spare translocator. Dropping the beacon on a clear bit of floor, he stood up and willed his primary translocator to activate. With a white flash, Harry vanished from the compartment.

 **Terran Wizarding Intelligence HQ, Undisclosed, Terra**

Harry appeared above his primary translocator beacon with a flash of light and a boom of displaced air. Immediately walking out of the nearly empty room, he went to the armoury where he grabbed a phaser rifle, phaser pistol and a mass storage device. Grinning happily, he touched the phasers to the storage device and willed them to be stored, which caused them to vanish in a white flash. Moving to the grenades container, he loaded up on 10 variable output grenades. Next, he moved to the armour section and touched his storage device to a suit of powered stealth armour. With a thought, it too vanished. Next, he made his way to the melee weapons section and picked up an energy sword, which he slid into the secondary slot in his Terran made wand holster.

Having finished arming himself up, he left the armoury and picked up a tablet computer with an inbuilt energy to matter converter from his desk. Then, he went and picked up a high capacity antimatter battery from the power room. When the arm length cylinder was stored safely, Harry gave a mental command to activate his second, personal use translocator. With a flash, he disappeared.

 **Harry's compartment, Hogwarts Express, En route to Hogsmeade, Terra**

Above the translocator beacon, a crackling sound filled the air before, in a burst of light and another boom of displaced air, Harry reappeared in his compartment. With a mere thought, he telekinetically recalled the beacon. When he turned around, he realised the compartment wasn't as empty as he left it. A blonde boy with two larger… _Goons_ were sitting on the seats, looking quite shocked at his entrance. Quite understandable, as the _Hogwarts Express_ had a blanket anti-apparation ward covering it. The demonstration of seemingly wandless magic probably didn't help matters either.

* * *

 **Shipyards, Elysium, Mars**

The previously dormant Elysium shipyards suddenly roared into action when the biomechanical psionic relays received instructions from the hive mind to begin construction. A blueprint was transferred. At once, a whopping 2124 AMFURs activated, sending massive amounts of power and antimatter to the shipyards. A comparably small amount of the antimatter was redirected to the 59 MAMARs, where it annihilated itself with an equivalent amount of matter to provide energy for the matter resequencers and containment fields. Massive blast doors closed over each recessed construction slip and gravity plates activated, creating an artificial 0 gee environment. Force fields activated over every surface, creating an airtight room. Next, the beaming systems began sweeping the very air within the construction slips, beaming every last molecule out within an hour. With the task complete, pure antimatter was beamed in, where it began floating. The beaming systems then switched to resequencing mode and began shaping the antimatter. Anti-protons, anti-neutrons and anti-electrons were separated from each antimatter atom, each going to the buffers for storage. When every last anti-atom was stored, the beaming devices began modifying the atoms, changing them from within the buffers. After that was done, the final product was created in one go. The antimatter drone. The entire process took only 10 seconds. Without pause, the antimatter drone was stored in an industrial grade mass storage device and the next antimatter drone began construction.

At slip 1 of shipyard 1, the only slip out of 60 that was not creating antimatter drones, the pyramidal Cheops class ship sat with Terran scientists swarming over it, dismantling the technology on the ship and stripping the abundant gold and redundant Naquadah off.

"How many tons is that?" A worker asked as yet another heavy panel of pure gold was cut off the outer surface of the ship.

"About 600," another replied. "600 tons and we still have 2 sides to go. Ludicrous."

"Well, at least this could be used to forge Wizarding money for our agents."

* * *

 **Ra's cell, SGC prison block, Mars**

Ra was lying on his cot, seemingly asleep. In reality, he was in a state of psionically induced slumber, complete with horrifying nightmares sent directly to his mind. With all the information Ra held successfully (forcefully) extracted, the Terrans decided simply to torture him as vengeance for the attack 2000 years ago.

 _Ra watched in horror as the last of his empire was crushed and his only escape vehicle destroyed as he was approaching it. Apophis' Jaffa rained blast after blast of plasma and Zat'nik'tel discharges after his fleeing form. Suddenly, Apophis himself appeared in front of him and, in a single, smooth action, disarmed him and began torturing him with a pain stick. After seemingly hours of agony, Ra's agonised mind finally gave out and he fell unconscious._

 _Ra opened his eyes. Ba'al was smirking down at him. A moment later, Ba'al's Jaffa reached out and grabbed him, escorting him to the torture room. With a flick of his hand, the Jaffa pinned him to the gravity plate on the wall. With a lazy, almost careless stroke, Ba'al poured a small stream of milky white acid onto Ra's immobile form. Screaming as the acid burned through the flesh of his host, Ra attempted to isolate himself and leave his host to suffer. Ba'al would not have that. One by one, he began dropping pain sticks on Ra, each one flying through the air for a short distance before impaling itself in his flesh, delivering unimaginable agony._

And so on it went. No rest, no respite. Just an endless cycle of life, fear, pain and death before looping back to life again-only for the cycle to continue. Ra suffered one such scenario once an hour, each one ending in an agonising death. He would continue to do so until he either died in real life or had paid for every death he caused… Or the Terrans found a new use for him.

* * *

 **Harry's compartment, Hogwarts Express, Terra**

"Hey guys," Harry greeted cheerfully.

The lead boy, the blonde, recovered first from his shock.

"What was that?" He demanded.

"Oh, just a translocator," Harry replied. "It's a very useful muggle tool."

"Muggles!" The blonde spat. "Barbarians! Why would any wizard lower himself to such filthy standards?"

"Maybe because it works?"

The blonde floundered for a bit before recovering. "Mudblood!"

"Mudblood?" Asked Harry, playing dumb.

The blonde simply sneered. "You are obviously one because you use useless, filthy muggle items, filth!"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You know, you kind of sound like a broken record with all this hate."

The blonde hissed and gestured to his goons. "Crabbe, Goyle, throw this trash out."

"Yes, Master Malfoy," they echoed with a tone of deep respect (or was it brainlessness? Harry couldn't tell).

The boys reached for Harry but he easily used his superior, Terran strength to lift both of them before heaving them over his shoulder, straight through the window on the door, where they smashed the glass then slammed into the walls opposite headfirst before slumping down, unconscious. Raising a challenging eyebrow towards the blonde, he smirked, as if daring him to try anything else. Paling significantly, Malfoy backed away.

"What's wrong, Malfoy? Scared? No goons to protect you now. And we both know who the better is." Harry closed in on Malfoy's trembling form slowly, wanting to cause as much dread as possible.

Malfoy suddenly whipped out a wand and cast a stunning spell at Harry. Effortlessly, Harry's passive psionic shield deflected it. Giving a low, dark chuckle, Harry continued closing the distance. Suddenly, the smell of ammonia filled the air. Looking down, Harry realised that Malfoy had wet his pants and passed out. Chuckling at the boy's fear, Harry telekinetically threw him out of the compartment, where he landed next to his goons. After that, he telekinetically gathered every last molecule of urine and dumped it on Malfoy's prone body.

Still smiling at the memory of the look on Malfoy's face, Harry recalled his tablet computer from storage and powered it up. Deciding to kill time, he opened a video game. Using the neural interface, he began playing the _Starship Construction_ game. Grinning, he connected to the simulation servers and decided to pit his still undefeated battleship on a 1 versus 1 fight against somebody else's. 5 minutes later, Harry frowned as his ship exploded with the enemy ship's secondary shields still up. With a resolute look, he demanded a rematch and the simulation AI immediately loaded his and his opponent's ships. Another 5 minutes later, he demanded another rematch…

And again 5 minutes after that.

After an hour of constant defeats, the closest he had ever gotten to defeating the enemy ship was his attempt to ram it when his shields neared depletion. Despite that desperate move, the enemy ship simply refused to die.

Glaring at the discus shaped ship, Harry decided to check who designed the thing. _Dudley Vernon Dursley. Unbelievable._ The damn thing was pretty much a platform packed full of weapons and shields. With 160 curved phaser strip emitters each face except the flat parts on the top and bottom, each arranged in groups of four and stacked like an ancient, running bond brick wall, the ship's slanted faces had many ridges, almost like a wind blasted sand dune. The ship's curved surface where the two slanted faces merged was packed full of shield emitters, missile tubes and exactly 360 turreted phaser cannons. The uppermost and lowermost flat faces held a particle accelerator each which linked to a final, turreted collimator. The weapon was capable of firing both in beam and cannon mode, delivering antimatter death at relativistic speeds. The antimatter was sourced directly from the ship's 128 AMFURs, with the rest going to the 4 MAMARs for power.

During combat the ship simply had to face an enemy ship side on, thus presenting a minimal target whilst still being able to hit the enemy ship with at least 200 phasers of both beam and bolt variant as well as the dual antimatter cannons. Attacking the ship side on like this was simply suicide. The abundant extra shield emitters could reinforce the shields to a near impenetrable level from that angle of attack. Attempting to attack the ship from the top or bottom to take advantage of the larger target area was only slightly better. 160 phaser strip emitters, all 360 phaser cannons and one antimatter cannon could retaliate from that angle. There were, however, also extra shield emitters built into the top/bottom of the ship too and, when fully powered, the shield would also become incredibly resilient. This is, of course, all assuming that the ship neither fires its missiles nor moves anywhere. With the invention of the new antimatter drones, Dudley had wasted no time in changing his ship to fire them; hell, he even had facilities on-board to build more! With the four reactionless drives, Dudley's battleship could easily dodge and weave like a fighter craft, thus making it a target that was incredibly difficult to hit and could pivot easily in order to bring fresh shields or more preferable weapon arrays to bear. Looking closer, Harry also saw the primary, bubble shield emitters nestled between the numerous arrays of secondary, form-fitting shields. _Of course. Instead of focusing on the larger, more easily targetable bubble shield, Dudley's ship's simple, geometric shape makes it very easy to use the form-fitting secondary shield emitters. No need for complex curvature calculations to keep the shield from cutting off parts of the ship. He could easily focus on using the harder to hit, traditionally secondary shields and reserve the normally primary shields for emergency escapes. Very clever._

Harry was interrupted in his musing by the door sliding open and a bushy haired girl walking in.

"Hermione!" he greeted enthusiastically.

"Hi Harry," she returned as they hugged. She eyed the computer. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Absolutely. Just having fun getting my ass kicked by Dudley's ship."

"Really? Can I see?"

Without replying, Harry started yet another battle that ended with the same result: Harry's ship exploding and Dudley's coming out without a scratch.

"Wow. I knew you're good but I never knew Dudley was such a good designer."

"Neither did I. And I live with him!"

"Harry, this is huge. The Alliance may want to use his ship design for the fleet!"

And so they talked until the announcer proclaimed that they would arrive in less than 10 minutes.

* * *

 **Additional information (Author's notes):**

 **Self-beaming platform** – Terran mass transport system. The platform beams itself to specified 'stops' and waits for a minute to let passengers on or off. When the minute is up and there are no problems (like a limb sticking out), the platform will beam itself to the next stop and repeat the process. The range of this platform, however, is severely limited so that it would not compromise on its passenger's safety. Equivalent of the Bus system.

 **Phase shift train –** Terran mass transport system. Flying. The train phases itself and all its contents so that it's slightly out of phase with reality, thus allowing it to pass through less dense matter. Whilst the train isn't out of phase enough to pass through anything solid, it could phase though gasses easily. This system allows the antimatter battery powered train to achieve speeds of up to Mach 30 whilst ignoring both inertia (inertial dampeners) and air resistance (out of phase). Equivalent of the train system.

 **Translocator-** Emergency recall device. Each translocator set comes with two parts. The first is the main device, which is carried as a bracelet. This piece has an inbuilt neural link. Its purpose is to lock onto the partnered (via quantum entanglement) beacon and beam the wearer to its location. The second part is the beacon itself. It maintains a link with a local GPS network and sends its position via a single entangled hydrogen nucleus to the main device. When triggered, the translocator can beam something to the beacon's location, as long as the location could be locked. The translocator was developed in 1987.

 **Mass storage device-** The mass storage device is a volatile matter storage device capable of holding multiple physical objects at once. The device works by creating and maintaining an artificial pocket dimension into which objects are dematerialised and stored as a free-floating soup of matter, antimatter and energy, with the objects metadata recorded and saved into the device's memory. When stored, the wearer would not experience an object's weight and could wear the device as an accessory for easy access. The device possesses a neural interface for two stage storage authentication and easy recall of the stored goods. The device requires a small amount of energy (could be sustained by internal Antimatter battery for many decades) to maintain the pocket dimension. The device requires significantly more energy to recall stored goods (pocket sized storage devices have internal Antimatter batteries capable of supplying the energy to recall up to a tonne of mass without recharge).

 **Variable output grenades** \- These grenades contain a neural interface which allows the thrower to select the required setting. It could be set from as low as stun in a metre radius to as high as vaporisation in a 20 metre radius.

 **Powered stealth armour-** This piece of hardware was specifically designed for infiltration missions. It's skin-tight, sealed and contains, like all Terran powered armour, a micro antimatter battery to supply power, an advanced sensor suite, shield generator and a neural interface. Unlike standard powered assault armour, the stealth variant is capable of modulating the shield energy to become a cloaking field or a semi-solid hologram which could disguise the user.

 **Energy sword-** Shaped like a wand but when activated via its neural interface, would project a beam of modulated energy at a specified length of up to a metre that could stun, burn, disintegrate, etc. Powered by an internal antimatter battery.

 **Antimatter battery** \- A storage cylinder with a containment field, reaction chamber and radiation to energy converter. Antimatter batteries come in two forms: matter-antimatter and pure antimatter. The matter-antimatter (Type 1) variant is used in situations where finding suitable matter to mutually annihilate may become an issue, such as in the vacuum of space. The pure antimatter variant is used in atmosphere, where it will use the air as fuel, leading to double the amount of energy that could be produced with the same battery size. The battery will slowly deplete over time (much like a modern battery will due to leakage). The antimatter battery on the other hand, would be constantly using a tiny amount of fuel to supply power to its containment fields. Antimatter batteries are so dangerous that they have a failsafe device to take them out of phase with the rest of the world if an unexpected containment failure happens. This will ensure that the resulting explosion won't damage or harm anything.

 **Biomechanical psionic relay-** The Terran solution for large scale psionic to electronic information transfer. The relay is a specially made infusion of both biological and mechanical parts. The biological part act like an empty brain holding no consciousness – essentially a group of specially created cells that run off electricity. The biological portion could, however, detect psionic signals. The mechanical part monitors the biological part, sustaining its needs and communicates with it. The mechanical portion is capable of reading and interpreting information from the biological part and sends them to an inbuilt computer, which then sends it down the electrical network. The relay could also transmit to the hive mind.

 **Antimatter drone-** Very similar to an Alteran drone weapon however, it is made entirely of antimatter. The antimatter drone contains a reactionless engine, dynamic flight stabiliser and miniature shield array. It has a modified matter/antimatter battery (the battery is made of antimatter and the containment field contains the internal matter) for power. The advanced on-board computer system allows the antimatter drone to dodge and weave in order to reach its target.

 **Passive psionic shield-** A well trained Terran could maintain a low powered psionic shield without putting any effort into it. This shield is capable of stopping a weak sneak attack such as a binding or stunning spell but anything of higher power could go through.

 **Starship Construction game** \- Terran designed software where new starship designs could be made by Terrans of all ages. This allows people to explore each other's unique designs and ways of using existing Terran technology. The ships could then be pitted against each other using a complex simulation, thus ensuring that no bias arises. The simulation could also be projected as a holographic model, for ease of analysis.

 _ **This chapter was last corrected and updated 01/10/16 (dd/mm/yy).**_


	4. Chapter 4: Escalation

**Review responses: (Remember that I read all reviews and respond to those that have questions)**

Sajuuk: Sorry, but I don't really make any good diagrams, etc. It's one of those things I've never been good at. Yes, they absolutely do raid Ra's shipyard with quite devastating consequences.

enji-benji: You wrote multiple reviews so I'll go up the list.

 **-Start Rant-**

 _Chapter 1 review:_

I am using return. I just thought the timeline of sorts would be clear enough with just the horizontal lines acting as spacers.

The hive mind absolutely does not work on a alert one and all gets alerted. Terrans could connect and disconnect from the hive mind at will. In any case, the Wizarding world has isolated themselves from the Terrans. The hive mind itself only came into being at around 1500 and finished 'growing' at around 1800. That's less than 200 years of hiding.

Muggle baiting isn't illegal. Nobody does it because there's no driving force behind it. From birth, the purebloods indoctrinate their kids to fear the muggles because of the bombardment. They indoctrinate hatred too but mainly fear in an attempt to isolate them.

Considering that the Goa'uld scavenge technology everywhere, I think they would realise that the drone weapons are unbeatable Ancient technology because they are so far above the average technology level of the planet. Unlike what you might think, the Goa'uld do not just decide to send ships to their death without a reasonable advance in technology that they think could beat the defence.

Fall of Goa'uld on Earth: 6000BFE. Fall of Earth: 0. That is 6000 years. Plenty of time for Ra to build a fleet. In any case, the Goa'uld didn't truly begin their wars until Ra fell. The Lanteans would install defences powered by what? A single almost depleted potentia? Wood fired generators? No Naquadah on Earth. No refined materials either. You can't just build a planetary defence facility with quite literally no resources.

The ones that went south ascended, yes. The ones that went into the galaxy- we'll find out later. The ones that remained could only teach the nomadic, hunter-gatherer human societies. I doubt they would survive the 6000 years to the attack.

As for the feeling shoehorned in Wizarding world part? That's how it's meant to be. The Terrans just discovered them. They would play their part later.

 _Chapter 2 review:_

Did you fail to read the first chapter properly? I know it's a timeline but if you don't read it, you would be somewhat lost. It's only around 5000 words long. I mentioned that the Terrans only had access to a fragment of the Atlantis database. A huge amount of information but not enough to go all full on curbstomp mode. Also, they did know the address to go home. If you look at any Alteran star map in SG-1 or SG-A, you would see that the gate addresses listed NEVER has a 7th symbol (except for the Atlantis address which should have 8 but has because one is missing). The Terrans knew what a Point of Origin is. They knew they needed one. They just didn't know which one it was on Abydos, hence the trial and error. In any case, I have decided to attempt to fill some plotholes on the original gate system. More on that later. In any case, what you're saying here is essentially this: 'I hope you die because you didn't study information that you don't have.'

True, the Jaffa probably hadn't been invented yet in the Stargate movie, but let's just treat it as a plothole and attempt to fill it shall we? After all, the Goa'uld were established for millennia and Jaffa were around for much of that. It just makes less sense to say they don't exist now but will exist a year in the future and had existed the past.

 _Chapter 3 review:_

Are you childist or something? Do you honestly believe that only adults possess intelligence/wisdom? Have you ever considered that the Terran's mandatory basic training would still exist? Did you not read about Harry's preparation to enter the school? What is wrong with him carrying 'state of the art military grade weapons and explosives'? Is it intelligence? Let's compare the relevant traits of a Terran to a human.

Terran: stronger and smarter due the original gene serum, wiser due to hive mind information, experience and understanding transfer.

Human: train muscles up to acceptable grade through hours upon hours of hard work, some make it to adulthood and still make totally idiotic decisions and most importantly, no wisdom until they learn the hard way.

Now let's compare the brains:

Terran: Can reserve portion of mind as processing power for the hive-mind. Lets say... 30 percent. Average human mind could store maybe 100 terabytes if all neurons are dedicated to storage and none for processing. Lets say for moment that a Terran brain is anatomically to a normal human one (they aren't but lets say they are). That 30 terabytes equivalent of neurons could be used to store and process information perfectly all the time, without rest or respite. They could download information, experiences, etc. in an instant. That is the equivalent of essentially terabytes of information transfer. Flawlessly. And the human mind? Except for a few exceptions, it starts forgetting things as soon as it's heard. If we go by Stargate canon, they only use 10 percent of the brain. Therefore, any Terran is already at least 3x smarter than an equivalent standard human. Perhaps the Terran child's brain is incapable of handling the information of the hive mind but this does not make them a pushover. Ever.

If you don't think this is enough to make sure Harry handles his weapons responsibly, look to the Stargate episode 'Absolute Power'. We clearly see that a child, given proper guidance, could be very wise.

I like reviews. I enjoy reading about other's views on my work but please, use a bit of logic when writing your reviews and make sure to actually cross-reference to make sure your review makes sense.

 **-End Rant- (956 words)**

Right. Now that that's handled, let's see what would happen if the Terrans actually had the entire Lantean database. Just for you, I have included a bonus story at the end in which we get to see the Terrans eradicate the Goa'uld and deliver punishment to those that didn't intervene. We get to see what happens if they never learnt to deal with another, more primitive society like the wizards, if they were hellbent on revenge and hatred, if they never learn morals, if their technology advances too fast.

 **Disclaimer:** Refer to Chapter 1

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Escalation**

* * *

 **Ra's shipyard, Stargate room, P3S-133, 1991 (First Contact +1 week)**

Two Jaffa stood, silently guarding the stargate from the enemies of their god, Ra. The distant sound of voices and the occasional crackle of energy followed by screams could be heard as distant slaves worked and Jaffa 'encouraged' them. But still, the gate room was far enough away that the sounds were muffled almost to the point of silence.

Suddenly, the stargate began receiving, slowly locking onto a set of co-ordinates. The Jaffa spun around, taking a defensive position in front of the gate with their staff weapons raised. With a slurp, a single leg stepped out of the event horizon, pausing for a bit before Ra completely emerged. In his left hand, he held a chain, the purpose of which was soon revealed as ten slaves, dressed in ragged clothes, attached along it by iron collars around the neck emerged from the gate. Hurriedly, the Jaffa lowered their weapons and bowed deeply to their master. One of them had the courage to ask his master why he was personally carrying the chain. Ra's eyes flashed.

" **You dare question your god?"** Ra asked in the deep, resonating Goa'uld voice.

"No my god," the Jaffa hurriedly answered. Perhaps not so intelligently, he continued: "It is just strange for you to come unannounced and personally bringing slaves."

Ra's eyes flashed again and he raised his free hand, revealing a Kara kesh hand device. Immediately, the Jaffa that spoke up began writhing with pain, eventually stopping when his brain was thoroughly scrambled. The other Jaffa had sat through this with his head bowed reverently.

" **Clean up this mess,"** Ra ordered coldly, spinning around and marching out of the room with a harsh yank on the chain, tugging his slaves along.

* * *

 **Hogsmeade station, Terra**

Harry and Hermione disembarked from the train and gathered, with the rest of the first years, at the feet of the huge man that attempted to break into Harry's skyscraper. As Harry watched, the man rubbed his shoulder which had, just a week ago, been shattered. Eventually, they were led to a series of rickety, dilapidated boats which should have been replaced centuries ago. Harry and Hermione climbed into one and it rocked violently. Just then, Malfoy and his goons showed up again.

"Sorry, Malfoy, we can't take on too much weight or we'll capsize. We'll take Crabbe and Goyle though," Harry smirked.

"No more than four to a boat!" Hagrid called out.

Malfoy turned and ordered one of his goons away, before ignoring Harry and climbing in, with Goyle following right behind him. The end result had the boat tilting dangerously to Goyle's side. Seeing that the students have all boarded, Hagrid began the journey. When Hogwarts came in sight, Malfoy turned to Harry, fully intent on continuing their earlier conversation.

"Do you really think you're better than a Malfoy, Potter? Your dirty mudblood mother-"

"Oh, you know who I am? Right, of course you do. I'm famous- unlike you. Tell me Malfoy, did you bring another change of clothes with you?" Harry interrupted.

Turning red with embarrassment and anger, Malfoy snarled and spat. "Unlike your filthy family, Malfoys are the best of the Wizarding world. There's never a shortage of anything!"

"That's good," replied Harry, before turning to Hermione and seemingly having a silent conversation with her. A short while later, they both developed a wicked smirk and began to sing.

"If you're happy and you know it, rock the boat!" With that, they both leaned to one side and the other, causing the boat to tip violently and Malfoy to squeal.

Eventually they came to a particularly worrying line: "If you're happy and you know it, roll the boat!"

Malfoy's eyes widened. "Stop them!" He shrieked.

Goyle stood to comply. Of course, standing wasn't the best thing to do as the sudden shifting of weight inadvertently assisted Harry and Hermione in their effort to capsize the tiny boat. With a tremendous splash, the boat flipped and dumped its contents into the lake. Goyle began sinking as he didn't know how to swim. Malfoy began attempting to tread water to stay afloat; something made much harder because his robes kept becoming entangled with his feet. Harry and Hermione were untouched by the water as they sat in a floating, spherical blue psionic shield which kept the water out – of course, the hapless witches and wizards of non-Terran descent had no idea what it was.

* * *

 **Ra's shipyard, P3S-133**

Ra marched, pulling his slaves, towards a Ha'tak mothership which was sitting in a large landing zone. Every now and then, they would pass a group of despondent looking slaves carrying materials or tools to another ship under construction. Without breaking stride Ra dispensed punishment for the very few slaves whom vocalised their unhappiness. Upon seeing his arrival, each of Ra's Jaffa would bow reverently.

Eventually boarding the Ha'tak with a ring platform, he went to the Pel'tak and accessed the intercom, ordering everybody out. Being trained not to question their god's motives for fear of death, almost everyone left immediately. In fact, only one person was left. This person was in fact, a symbiote in a host whom were spying on Ra's operations and was suspicious of his sudden commandeering of the Ha'tak as well as the ten slaves that gave off a strange feeling. The agent quickly went to hide in a distant storage room and began waiting for Ra to do whatever he came to do.

 **Pel'tak, Ra's Ha'tak, Ra's shipyard, P3S-133**

When the stream of ring transporter activations and people walking down the cargo ramp stopped, Ra placed his hand on the interface device and locked down the ship's important areas. Next, he ordered it to take off. Ra and the ten chained Terrans with him watched the clouds pass by as the massive pyramidal ship ascended to space. Moments later, a blue/purple hyperspace window formed which the ship then shot into. With the ship safely under Terran control, the 'slaves' broke the flimsy shackles securing them and stretched, rubbing their sore, chaffed skin.

"Did we really have to make him pull so hard?" Colonel O'Neill of SG-1 complained as he rubbed his neck. As the seconds passed, the light scrapes sealed themselves and the skin returned to its original colour.

"Sorry sir, but it had to look convincing. You saw how the Jaffa still questioned their god." Captain Carter replied.

"Speaking of the Jaffa, what about the second one guarding the gate? He must have seen Terra's gate address lighting up on the DHD when we dialled in."

"Nothing to worry about," Interjected Colonel Reynolds of OWA-1. "I took the liberty to mess with his mind. The most he will remember of the DHD is a vague, fuzzy image, as though he didn't focus on it. The information isn't simply supressed; it's gone. Nothing to lead back to us."

* * *

 **Hogwarts, Terra**

A sopping wet Draco Malfoy and Gregory Goyle stood in front of the massive doors to the great hall. Of course, Malfoy had been unable to change his clothes again, considering that his trunk was still on the train. Around them, the other first years were pointing and giggling. Some were even telling stories of how Goyle caused the boat to flip. Though no stories were told as frequently as the one about the glowing blue ball of energy that saved the other two from falling in or about Malfoy's misfortune.

"It must be accidental magic! Nobody has so much control this young!" One child spoke up.

"No way! It seemed way too deliberate to be any accidental magic. You saw how the ball moved with the other boats!" A second child rebutted.

"Look at Malfoy. Seems he finally got what's coming to his pompous, arrogant ass. Nothing will beat this humiliation!" A third openly laughed.

"Yeah, it looks like father dearest won't be able to pull the little pest out of this one!" The first exclaimed.

"Hey, wasn't he the guy who wet his pants on the train?" The second asked.

"He did?"

"Yeah, in the corridor. He had this awful smell on him and that wet patch at his crotch."

Just then the doors opened and Professor McGonagall stepped out, glaring sternly at the students until they all settled down. "You will form a neat, alphabetically ordered line and when the sorting ceremony starts, you will walk in and wait for your name to be called. When you are called, you're to sit on the stool I will be standing behind and I will place the sorting hat on your head for you to be sorted. Any questions?"

With no questions forthcoming from the suitably intimidated first years, she turned and marched back inside once the students had formed a single line. Without word, the first years followed her in. The hall was absolutely silent for the grand spectacle of the new kids. Of course, when the sorting actually started, the whispers started once again. Harry Potter didn't really listen to the other children's sortings. He only paid attention to a few that mattered to him, thus, he listened when "Granger, Hermione" was called.

The Terran girl strode up to the stool and confidently sat down, waiting for the hat to be placed on her head. A minute passed before "Gryffindor" was called out. Harry smiled, proud of his friend. Eventually, the sorting reached "Potter, Harry" and immediately, a silence fell over the hall, broken only by the occasional whispered question on whether he was "The Harry Potter". Harry confidently plonked down on the stool, looking as though he didn't have a care in the world. The hat fell over his head and immediately, a voice spoke to him.

'Ah, another of you Terrans.'

Of course, Harry was well used to such mental occurrences because of his birthright; psionics. 'Ah, a telepathic hat. Who would have thought?'

Harry could vaguely feel the hat's displeasure.

'Alright enough of that. Let's get you sorted. Hmmmm…' the hat hummed, as though it was deep in thought.

'You do have a brilliant mind on you, but then again, I haven't yet met a Terran without one. You show plenty of loyalty and dedication towards your goals and friends. Plenty of courage and cunning but a bit sadistic towards those you're not fond of. That plot with those owls? Ruthless and effective for something that you made in just a few seconds. You predicted the response of the wizards correctly. What's this about a plan I see? You wish to turn a part of the Wizarding world to embrace muggle technology then have them share the experience with other wizards? By using your fellow Terrans in school to peer pressure others who are receptive into joining? A plan that could just work.'

'Will you hurry up and make your decision? It's been 10 minutes already!'

'A very close choice. But in the end, I think it better be…'

"Slytherin!" The hat finished aloud.

Silence. Shocked, stunned, gobsmacked silence. _How could their saviour end up in such an evil house?_ Nobody believed such an absurd thing was possible. Of course, Harry didn't care. He had all the tools he needed to complete his mission on a necklace and all the support he would need integrated into the student and staff population. Looking around, he met the eyes of a black haired teacher on the staff table. Meeting his eyes, he felt a psionic connection begin to form. Accepting and completing the link, the man, Severus Snape, updated him on the Wizarding world. Harry then requested access to Snape's other links and found himself in the local psionic network of the Terrans at Hogwarts. Also on the staff table, the man wearing a turban narrowed his eyes.

* * *

 **Mars Orbit, Sol system (First contact +1 week, 3 days)**

For the second time in a week, a hyperspace window formed over Mars and a single, modern Goa'uld Ha'tak ship entered orbit. The Terrans on board smiled in triumph and linked back to the hive mind. Mission reports were sent and new orders returned. Ra was commanded to land the Ha'tak in the recently vacated slip 1 of shipyard 1. Ra immediately brought the ship down so that it was brushing along the edge of the atmosphere.

In the store room, the spy noticed the ship dropping out of hyperspace. It immediately came out into the corridor. Fortunately for it, it was outside of the range of the Terran's 200 metre passive ability to detect sentient life. Finding the nearest terminal, it downloaded the ship's navigational data into a storage crystal and immediately ran for the hangar bay. Upon reaching the door, it saw that the bay was locked down. Without pause, it immediately pulled off the control panel and began rearranging the control crystals. In a short while, the door slid open. On the Pel'tak, Ra was immediately notified of the breach in the system and through him, the Terrans were alerted too. Immediately reaching out, their minds sought out the perpetrator, zeroing in on a distant target and pinpointing it in mere seconds…

Seconds too long. The spy had already sprinted across the distance to an Al'kesh bomber. With a bright flash, the spy dematerialised in the shuttle's ring transporter, throwing off the Terran's telepathic lock, requiring valuable seconds to reacquire. In this time, the spy had run into the cockpit –if it could be called that- and took off, sending the code to open the hangar bay doors on the go. With the bomber shooting forward into the void, the Terrans once again reacquired their target and immediately launched a massive telepathic attack. The power of the billions of Terran minds ruthlessly flattened the mind of both the symbiote and host, causing the body to be without a controller. In a fluid motion, the Terrans took over the mindless body and turned towards the control panel. Too late. The hyperdrive had already been activated and a course was almost done being calculated. It leads a short way back into Goa'uld space. As the feeble baseline human body the Terrans were controlling began crossing the distance to the control panel, a hyperspace window opened and the Al'kesh dove in. A second later, the hyperspace window closed and cut the connection the Terrans had with the body.

The Terrans immediately began improvising. After taking a few milliseconds to review the recent memories of the symbiote, a decision was made to find the bomber in the hope of destroying the data on Terra's whereabouts. New orders were relayed. Ra immediately ordered the Ha'tak to leave the atmosphere and open a hyperspace window. With a purple/blue flash, the Ha'tak entered in pursuit.

The Terrans on board the Ha'tak began preparing for possible combat. Mass storage devices were fished out of pockets and suits and weapons materialised. Within the minute, the Terrans had discarded their dilapidated slave clothing and were now dressed in state of the art powered assault armour with a full complement of weapons.

 **Terran's Ha'tak, Unknown space (Al'kesh escape + 4 hours)**

Finally arriving at the last known location of the Al'kesh- according to the hyperspace monitoring station, which was nearing the limit of its range- the Ha'tak dropped out of hyperspace, only to be met with empty space. There was literally nothing there that the Terrans or the Ha'tak could detect. After flying around and searching for several hours, the Terrans sighed, defeated and ordered Ra to bring the Ha'tak back to Mars. With another purple/blue hyperspace window, the Ha'tak began the journey back.

An hour after they left, a Goa'uld controlled Ha'tak dropped out of hyperspace. Seconds after, a Tok'ra Tel'tak arrived on scene and immediately cloaked. During that time, the Ha'tak began broadcasting a signal which the spy's heavily modified Al'kesh picked up on. Seconds later, the spy's Al'kesh had decloaked and the Ha'tak moved it aboard. The Tok'ra operative watching frowned. It wasn't often that something like this happened.

* * *

 **Hive mind, Decentralised, Sol system (Al'kesh escape +16 hours)**

If one probed hard enough, they would have felt the strange combination of fear and excitement saturating the hive mind. Billions of minds convened to decide how to act next.

'Looks like we just ran out of time. We must assume the Goa'uld have the co-ordinates and possibly even scans of the Sol system.'

'They shouldn't have any scans. The spy just downloaded navigational data.'

'And what does the ship do to gather aweccurate navigational data?'

'…Run scans. Probably automatically.'

'Exactly.'

'Nevertheless, preparation is the key to victory. We have prepared.'

'We could be facing the might of all the system Lords. They could just overrun us with numbers.'

'Oh please, we have a much stronger industrial capacity than those snakes. All we need to do is survive the first wave and we will be the ones overrunning them with numbers.'

'Arrogance will only get us all killed! We need to reverse engineer that hyperdrive before we even think of crushing anything in a space battle!'

'Ah, I wish the Lanteans brought back the whole Atlantis database than just that fragment of it.'

'Be grateful they chose to bring back any at all. They could have just brought along personal items in those tiny backpacks of theirs but they chose to try and save some of their science. They are the only reason we still have a habitable planet to live on.'

'So… Back to the matter at hand: ships. We need more ships.'

'No we don't. We have our Antimatter drones.'

'Yes we do, but the drones will only get us so far. What happens when they station themselves outside their effective range and essentially lay siege to us?'

'That's what the existing fleet is for.'

'Those are civilian ships!'

'So? By all indications, they should be able to blow up a Ha'tak!'

'They're not battleships! There's a difference! They rely on just antimatter batteries! They don't even have a real reactor.'

'What difference? They're armed, they're shielded, they have enough energy storage to run at full power for days on a single charge and they're capable of destroying a Ha'tak! Even better, we can fill the cargo bays with antimatter drones! Besides, we have so much stuff that now needs to be rush produced: tanks, planes, new armour, weapons, supplies for our troops, heavily armed and shielded cargo carriers for our logistical needs, automated defence systems, etcetera, etcetera! We don't need to waste resources building gigantic battleships that will only be outrun by the hyperspace capable Ha'taks! What do you think the Goa'uld will try to avoid? The 150 metre long passenger transports or the big, honkin' battleships bristling with weapons? It makes less sense to build those battleships because we would need to overhaul them once we get hyperdrives! We made a mistake in our preparation! We thought we could start the fight on our own terms! We never thought they would pull a move like that! We built massive amounts of infrastructure. We have a huge industry but a very limited amount of actual, space capable military hardware! In fact, the only real anti-orbital weapons that we actually built are the large scale phaser cannons on our skyscrapers! And the only real defences we have are our city shield arrays!'

'Okay, okay, geez. You have a point. So we use the civilian ships to fight enemy ships while all the energy that we could spare is to go towards military production. Should we at least build one capital ship so we could iron out any flaws?'

'Absolutely. It's just large scale production that isn't wise.'

'In that case, we should begin reviewing performance statistics from the Starship construction game.'

'Yes, pick one that seems the best, and gather a group of people to flesh out the design into something buildable. Remember to seek for a balance between offense and defence.'

'I'm seeing a promising one. Dudley Vernon Dursley's ship is yet unbeaten. It seems to have by far the best defence of any of these ships on the database. Offense seems somewhat suboptimal but it does have a complete firing sphere around it. Never took a single scratch in the hundreds of battles it's gone through and managed each time to survive long enough to break down the enemy's shields.'

'Then you better get it ready for production. Take slip 2 of shipyard 1.'

'By the way, why exactly do we need all those new things? I understand more vehicles but armour and weapons?'

'Ah, we made some improvements in our technology from our study of the Goa'uld ship. We have studied the sarcophagus technology and have managed to link the technology back to the incomplete data we already had on the Alteran healing device. We now have enough information to build our own versions of it. According to Ra's knowledge, humans would suffer from serious adverse effects when exposed to the healing energy. We ran some tests and found that this isn't true for Terrans. Our minds and bodies are powerful enough to be exposed to the full power of the sarcophagus or up to three quarters power from the original Alteran healing device indefinitely without any adverse effects. We are integrating the technology into both our personal armour and weapons. Think of armour that helps you heal from combat damage in minutes and even resurrect you if necessary. Just make sure you don't get blown up. Oh, yes. On top of all that, we are integrating Naquadah into everything. Shield emitters, power cables, psionic conduits, neural interfaces, computing chips, etc.'

'Why?'

'Previously, we have been unable to build anything Naquadah related. It's a resource that just doesn't seem to be possible to create without it immediately exploding. Now that we have a source of it, we could replace many components with it. As of right now, we could only use about 70 percent of our total energy output as the rest gets dispersed as heat by inefficient conductors or gets used to power cooling systems for the aforementioned conductors. As you know, Naquadah is a superconductor at room temperature. By replacing every current carrying wire with a Naquadah wire, we will eliminate most of this inefficiency. By redesigning the Radiation to Energy Converters to exploit the energy capturing properties of Naquadah so that we could achieve over 99 percent efficiency. Using these new pieces of technology, we could use about 95 percent of the energy output for productive purposes.'

'Why only 95 percent? Superconductors should make it 100 percent efficient.'

'Unavoidable loss. By powering the shield arrays, we would ultimately radiate away a portion of the shield's energy due to entropy. Those losses need to be replaced constantly. We could technically shut off the shields and get our 99 percent efficiency but that is not recommended in a hostile environment.'

'I see. And the new weapons?'

'A healing mode for phasers as well as Naquadah components. It will be integrated into the new type 4 phaser models. We don't believe that the healing function will be used extensively, but it does have the capability to revive something, which is currently beyond our best psionic healing.'

'Anything new on the tanks and planes?'

'Metal folding technology. We found it in the helmets that Ra's guards use. We can fold extrusions such as gun turrets or wings down into the body so that we could fit many more in our newly designed and soon to be built carriers.'

'Ah. So everything would be packed into our new carriers with minimal free space?'

'Indeed. This is why we must work out a system to move each individual vehicle, unpack them and launch them seamlessly.'

'Why don't we just pack them all into mass storage devices?'

'Reliability. The storage devices don't need much power to maintain the pocket dimension but they do need a lot to reconstitute items. This means that if the carrier suffers from a generator failure or some kind of sneak attack, we still need to be able to deploy our vehicles. That is not to say that storage devices won't be used for reserve forces though.'

Eventually, after a minute, the meeting dispersed and the Terrans turned their attention to other subjects.

* * *

 **Tok'ra base, unknown planet, unknown system**

The Tok'ra high council convened to discuss the events of the day.

"As you might be aware, one of our operatives has returned today with some disturbing news. Apophis had dispatched a single Ha'tak deep into Ra's space. He was personally aboard the Ha'tak so this is a very strange occurrence. We dispatched a Tel'tak to follow him. We saw him picking up a cloaked Al'kesh," Garshaw began.

"Cloaked Al'kesh?" Delek asked.

"Yes. The sensors aboard our Tel'tak failed to detect it and it only decloaked when the Ha'tak began transmitting what we believe to be a security code."

"I see. So the Goa'uld could cloak attack ships too. That is worrying."

"That is not all. The ship was not moving on its own even though it was completely intact and fully functional. This indicates some sort of weapon that is capable of destroying the pilot without affecting shields or the hull of the ship. We must work to find this weapon and if possible, capture or destroy it. Such a device in the wrong hands could dement Goa'uld leadership forever. In any case, our agent in Apophis' court has reported that something on the ship had agitated him greatly. We should endeavour to find out what and also sabotage the Al'kesh."

"I fully agree," Per'sus, the leader of the high council spoke up.

* * *

 **Apophis' base, unknown planet, unknown system**

Apophis was agitated. He paced along the room, deep in thought. The data crystal recovered on the Al'kesh contained information that was very worrying to him. He thought it was only a secret base that Ra had wanted to keep hidden when he first received word of the unusual and sudden movement of the Ha'tak. Now, he realised it was a lot more than that. He would recognise those co-ordinates anywhere. It's where his host came from. The Tau'ri. He would never forget that set of co-ordinates. The planet had a comparably huge population even back then even by modern standards today. If Ra had recaptured it, it could boast a truly massive source of manpower and industry. It could finally be what Ra and his allies need to end the thousands of years long cold war with the other System Lords. And indeed, from the data he read, it seems that Ra had indeed recaptured it. There were now two inhabitable planets in the system, which indicated that Ra had invested considerable time and effort - probably centuries to transform the previously dead fourth planet into something that could sustain life.

Furthermore, the power signature from the first Tau'ri world was enormous. It could easily dwarf the entirety of his factory worlds combined. The second planet was more in line with a normal factory world –albeit with a Chappa'ai and a single city. Apophis believed that Ra deliberately moved the Chappa'ai to the second world to hide the main world from any visitors. The second was still quite advanced but not frightfully so like the first world. Scanning the data again, Apophis noticed a fleet of 100 or so ships about a quarter of the size of a Ha'tak spread out throughout the system. _Ra is definitely preparing for a full war. It's only fortunate I managed to find this before his plans could come to fruition. I also need to replicate this Al'kesh cloak that my underling developed before his mysterious death. Mysterious death… If Ra made a weapon that could bypass shields and penetrate the hull without leaving a mark, I need to acquire it. Yes. I will send a fleet to the Tau'ri. They should be able to destroy the defence fleet and capture the weapon. Maybe I could capture the world too._

With thoughts of power and glory as well as a desire to lord over all others, Apophis went off to issue his orders. As if something just had to go wrong, he received a report that the modified Al'kesh had been destroyed.

* * *

 **Additional information (Author's notes):**

 **Snape is a Terran-** Snape is a half-blood. He is therefore a Terran who, like the rest, was tasked with adapting a certain persona and spying on the Wizarding world.

 **A/N:** So the basic technology level is set. The Terrans will continue improving both technologically and biologically as the story continues. There will be a reduced number of items in these lists from now on. Keep reading for the bonus story below! Remember to review or PM me if you have any questions.

* * *

-Empty-

-Space-

* * *

 **Bonus- Not actually part of the main plotline!**

* * *

 _ **What if: The Terrans had the entire repository of Atlantis with them? -1281 words**_

The Terrans were happy with their work. The Wizarding world has successfully been exterminated after all their secrets were discovered and their biological advantages integrated into the Terran genome. The Terrans had no patience for such a petty and extremely primitive society such as the wizards, especially when said society attempts to attack them. The rage burned strong within the Terran hive mind. The need to exterminate their enemies renewed by the pitiful Wizarding world. But the Terrans knew the importance of preparation. They encased the still uninhabited Mars with a massive time dilation field. Time within the field passed many, many times faster than time outside. It seemed like an endless stream of ships were pouring out. In the time it takes to blink, dozens of ships were produced and launched. When the number reached 100,000, the entire Terran armada was deployed. As one, they activated their wormhole drives and disappeared from the Sol system, arriving at a distant world equipped with a stargate.

* * *

Over Abydos, a Terran ship appeared. Just as Ra's ship arrived for his routine inspection. Perfect. A searing green beam of light bisected the Cheops class, causing both sides to be engulfed in massive secondary explosions. Scanning the planet below, the Terrans searched for any trace of the Goa'uld. Finding none, they moved on.

* * *

Over Chulak, a Terran ship appeared. Just like with Abydos, the Terrans rapidly obliterated the defence fleet. Scanning the surface, they detected large amounts of Goa'uld and Jaffa activity. Bearing no love for the Jaffa –the race responsible for attacking their home, the Terrans conversed and dismissed any ethical obligations, stating that "If they did it to us, they are ready to take it from us too". So, without further ado, Antimatter drones flew from the ship towards the ground. Sheathed in a green energy shield, the drone shunted away the air in its path and continued unabated to the ground. Upon impact, the shield shut down, freely allowing matter and antimatter to mix and annihilate. Each 5 kilogram drone smashed into the ground and burst into over 200 megatons of destructive power. The bombardment continued until the planet was thoroughly glassed.

* * *

Over Tollan, a Terran ship appeared. Just like with the last two, the Terrans appeared near the planet. Unlike the last two, there were no ships to destroy and did not appear to be under Goa'uld control. They received a transmission.

"This is High Chancellor Travell of the Tollan Curia. You have entered our space! Please identify yourselves!"

"This is the Terran Alliance Space Command ship _Relentless_. We greet you, Travell and apologise for intruding on your territory. We must ask you what your relationship with the Goa'uld is."

"We do not approve of the Goa'uld."

"Then we have a common enemy. Are you willing to ally with us to end their menace forever?"

"I did not say enemy."

"Oh, so you decided to remain neutral and watch as the galaxy suffers?"

"Yes. Other, more primitive societies like yours would want to wage war. We are above that. We do not interfere in the affairs of our lowers."

"Lowers, eh? More primitive is it? You arrogant fool. You think you're the best and most advanced human society? A wise man on my planet once said: 'The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing'. You didn't even try to fight the Goa'uld, didn't you? You were just content to let it happen as long as it didn't affect you."

"It is impossible for any society to have developed past us. In fact, if you do have anything more advanced, you must have stolen the technology from another society. Your attitude is just like that of the Goa'uld. In fact, the Curia has just agreed to this. You will surrender your ship or be destroyed. Of course, we guarantee you free passage back home via the stargate."

"Oh, really now? It sounds to me like you just want to steal Terran technology."

"I am warning you. Do not try us."

The Terrans moved the ship closer. "I'd like to see you carry out your threat."

The ion cannons on the surface fired. Blue ion bolts raced towards the Terran ship, splashing harmlessly against the shield, having failed to penetrate. Down in the Curia building, the Tollans were watching in disbelief. The communications console crackled again. "Well, it seems like you failed. As your world burns, remember this: Those who have the power to but do not intervene are equally as guilty as the perpetrator." With that, the Tollans watched in horror as what registered as hundreds of antimatter drones rained down upon the surface of their world, not stopping until every last life form was reduced to radioactive ash.

* * *

The extermination continued across the galaxy, never pausing, never failing. Any world that either supported the Goa'uld or had beings whom knew about the Goa'uld and had the power to but didn't to intervene were exterminated. Down in the Tok'ra tunnels, the survivors gathered fearfully. They already saw the pattern. Every world with even the slightest Goa'uld presence was obliterated. It wasn't long before a ship spontaneously appeared over the planet. The Lantean scanners penetrated deep into the tunnels, registering massive Goa'uld presence. Before it fired, the Tok'ra managed to send a message.

"Don't fire! We are the Tok'ra and oppose the Goa'uld!"

"Do you now? It's from my experience that all Goa'uld are bad."

"We are not Goa'uld! We have opposed them for longer than you have been alive as a society!"

"If what you say is true, did you know of the Goa'uld attack on the Tau'ri?"

A pause. "Yes. We knew of the attack on the Tau'ri. The High Council decided not to act because it wasn't worth blowing our agent's cover."

"Are you saying you sentenced a world to die for the sake of your cover?"

"No! We wanted to use this as an opportunity to turn the rest of the System Lords against Ra! It would have been for the greater good!"

"So it was just a pawn in your galactic game of chess?"

"Chess?"

"Never mind. Just to rephrase. You decided to let the attack on the Tau'ri happen because you wanted to start a war that would hopefully see the downfall of Ra?"

"Correct. It didn't work though. The Tau'ri somehow managed to throw off the attacks."

"Was that disappointment I heard in your voice? Are you actually unhappy that a world survived?"

"No, I am happy the world survived but if it hadn't and was subjugated, the Goa'uld could've fallen much sooner. Why are you asking all these questions?"

"We are the Terrans. We are of the planet Terra. Terra was formerly known as Earth… And Earth was also called the Tau'ri."

The Tok'ra at the communications console could only gape in disbelief as the antimatter drones rained down.

* * *

By the end of the year, the Goa'uld presence was completely exterminated. The Alterans watching on the higher planes munched on their astral popcorn as they observed the Terrans obliterating world after world, originally, they only destroyed worlds that could have ended the oppression in the galaxy but didn't lift a finger to help. Soon, however, they started losing themselves. More and more worlds were razed for far smaller reasons. It was a classic example of a society whose technology far out-developed their wisdom. Maybe in a few hundred years, when the galaxy is devoid of non-Terran sentient life, would they realise what tyrants they became.

"Do you think they could beat the Wraith?"

"They're both amoral enough. I'd hate to think of the consequences should they meet."

 **-END-**


End file.
